


Queen Of Snakes

by PinkLilyFlower19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter, Hermione Granger Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkLilyFlower19/pseuds/PinkLilyFlower19
Summary: Maeve Alarica Potter was orphaned at merely fifteen months old by a dark wizard who sought to end her. She was placed with her muggle family that despised anything abnormal and freakish.Unfortunately for Maeve, she was both of these, forced to live with people who condemned her. Punished wrongly for things beyond her control.At age eleven, she learns of her true heritage and why she was became an orphan. She also learns of the man who saw fit to place her with the Dursleys. Who tried to seal away her parents will and illegally placed her with the cruel muggles and made himself her illegal magical guardian.She'll get her revenge and with time she'll take over the wizardring world one charming smile at a time.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 29
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter One

The Beginning:  
On the fateful day of October 31, 1981, the Potters were attacked by a dark wizard who went by the name Lord Voldemort. James Potter, a wizard from an ancient and noble pureblood family, was the first to lose his life while trying to stall time to save his wife Lily Potter, a powerful muggleborn witch, and their daughter and heiress, Maeve Alarica Potter who was the child of prophecy.

Lily Potter knew she was to die as she heard the killing cursed used on her, now dead, husband. She placed her daughter in her cot and stared into familiar stunning green eyes that would put the finest of emeralds to shame. "Maeve always remember mama and papa love you with all our heart. Always believe you are special and powerful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Papa and I will never leave you, not really, okay?"

The nursery room door was blasted open. Lord Voldemort, a man with serpent features stood at the entrance glaring at the defiant woman. "Stand aside and I shall spare you!" He ordered, trying to keep his word to a loyal deatheater. The redhead woman shook her head, tears forming in her brilliant green eyes. 

"Please not my baby! Have mercy, not my Maeve!" She begged, her pleas went to deaf ears.

"I said stand aside!" She stayed in front of her child hoping, praying for some kind of miracle. She couldn't let her baby die. "Very well, then you shall also die! Avada Kedavra!" Lily Potter fell to the floor, lifeless green eyes staring at the ceiling.

Voldemort walked in front of the supposed child who would come to defeat him in the near future. He chuckled darkly, her, a mere infant, kill him! The very idea was unbelievable. He stared into her eyes, a knowing glint flashed within them and she practically stared into his soul. He raised his wand to her forehead and whispered, "Avada Kedavra." Something unexpected happened. A bright burst of light exploded from the baby and the curse bounced off of her and onto him. He screamed before he was no more. A piece of his soul flew to the only live person remaining.

On the right side of her forehead, above her eye, a lightning shaped scar with dark magic appeared. The only sign of Voldemort's defeat. After using so much accidental magic, Maeve promptly laid back and fell asleep.

~.~

Albus Dumbledore, for as much as he was praised for being wise beyond his years, was but just a man. And man makes mistakes. The most fatal mistake he will ever make is believing that Maeve will grow up weak and scared so that she would look to him as her savior when he undoubtedly taker her from the cruel Dursleys and assuming she would be nothing more than a pawn he could use to defeat Voldemort and then take the credit. His mistakes would be his undoings.

The wizardring worlds first mistake was ignoring the fact that the defeat of Voldemort had also caused the deaths of the parents of the proclaimed savior, the girl who lived. And that would lead to their downfall.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have found so much beauty in the dark as I have a lot of horrors in the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~parseltongue snake speaker~  
> §parseltongue human speaker§  
> -Thoughts-  
> /Parseltongue writing/

MAEVE ALARICA POTTER WAS RAISED to believe she was nothing more than an unwanted burden. The night she was left on the doorsteps of her relative, she was immediately placed in the cupboard underneath the stairs which would be her room.

Petunia Dursley ñee Evans had always hated her sister's freakishness and the fact that she and her husband had gone and gotten themselves blown up and dumped their daughter with them angered her greatly. Lily Evans had always been the perfect child, the favorite daughter in their parents eyes. Petunia had been jealous at the time, for her younger sister had everything. The beauty, the brains, and than the magic.

Then her daughter, Maeve Potter, strange name with an even stranger middle name, was dumped with them. She was a carbon copy of her father with Lily's eyes. The little brat was a beautiful baby(even when she had a lightning shaped scar on the right side of her forehead above her eye), perfectly pale skin with a natural rosy glow, full puckered lips, a small nose and thick curly ringlets that reached just below her chin. And her eyes were a stunning green framed by thick eyelashes that fluttered gently each time she blinks.

Add to the fact that by the time she was 3 strange things begin happening. Of course Petunia knew the brat had no clue of what she'd done, but that didn't mean she and Vernon wouldn't put a stop to it while they could. Petunia made sure the girl learned to cook and clean properly because surely the freak would only be useful as a maid than anything else.

~.~  
Maeve knew she was different from her relatives. She could do things they couldn't. Obviously she knew she was special, she should be the one in charge! She had the powers and everyone else were, they were mundane.

Filthy, disgusting parasites that were far beneath her.

She understood she could make things happen when she was angry or upset. Now all she had to do was learn to control it, to make it happen on purpose. And then, then she will show those normal, pathetic mundanes just where their place was. She would make them see how far above them she was.

~.~  
Maeve(age 6)

A young girl, seemingly looking no older than 4 years old, sat on her knees in the blistering heat pulling out weeds from the garden in her aunt Petunia's backyard. A sheer, thin layer of sweat coated her forehead, trickling down and stinging her eyes. Thorns stabbing her palms and leaving small scratches behind.

The clothes did nothing to help her cool down underneath the burning sun, as they once belonged to her overweight cousin and thus were hanging loosely over her thin, small frame. Luckily her long, curly hair that usually fell below her shoulder blades, was pulled into a tight messy ponytail with a makeshift hair-tie. Her eyes narrowed as she pulled the last of the weeds.

She finally settled down onto her bum and used the collar of her shirt to wipe away her sweaty face. Maeve looked over her shoulder and towards the house, she really wanted water. Her mouth was dry and she felt slightly faint. A sigh left her mouth as a she shakily got to her feet.

It was no point in even trying to ask her aunt for a drink, the lowlife would likely refuse and then send her to her room, or well cupboard. She glanced around the garden, it looked well enough. But just in case, she subtly lifted her palm up and with a bit of her energy she gave life to the flowers.

Instantly, the garden sprung to life. Each and every flower blossoming beautifully. She was still learning to control her magic and soon she'll be able to do more things, bigger and stronger things. With a small, breathtaking smile, she made her way inside.

Her aunt was currently in the kitchen making Dudley, her obese cousin, some lunch. Maeve had learned that all she had to do was pretend she did not exist, and her aunt would ignore her and act like she wasn't there. It frustrated the green eyed girl, because the long neck snotty mundane should know who was the better.

How could these people, who had nothing remarkable about themselves, believe they could push her around? How could they get away with what they're doing? Hitting her and starving her?

They must think themselves invincible, and most likely daft, to believe that she had not thought once of getting revenge. One way or another, her relatives would atone for what they have done to her. No, as soon as she has complete control of her magic, they will be regretting ever laying a hand on her.

-how can I make them understand that I am the superior? They have no chance a beating me, even with Vernon's brute strength. After all strength will always bow down to those with far more intelligence.-

Maeve laid on the small mattress in her cupboard room. She curled her lips in disgust. -how disgusting that I refer this filth as my room. A person of my abilities should be treated like a queen and nothing less.- Her parasite relatives were fast asleep, she could quite clearly hear her uncle and cousin snore. Its a surprise that the neighbors don't complain. She rolled her eyes, of course they wouldn't complain. No one had a backbone to even bother standing up to Vernon. -disgusting pig. How can I be related to that creature?-

She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was school, the last day till summer vacation. She needed rest as Dudley would soon start his favorite game again- the freak chase- honestly her cousin was horrible at academics and a huge bully.

Soon her mind cleared and she fell asleep.

~.~  
"Wake up! Wake up girl!" Maeve woke to her aunt Petunia screeching. She blinked the sleep away before slowly sitting up. "Are you up?"

"Yes." Maeve answered monotonous, she listened as her aunt walked away and into the kitchen. The only things she had that were her own was her school uniform. Aunt Petunia was quite annoyed when she had to buy her a set because she could not wear a pair of Dudleys.

She put on a pair of clean underwear along with her beige skirt that was two inches above her knees and her button up shirt which she tucked in. She grabbed her broken hairbrush and began combing through her thick mane of dark curls. Pulling on her ballerina shoes she received from her aunt, she opened the small cupboard door and head out to the kitchen.

She watched as Dudley stuffed his face with eggs and bacon that was drenched in grease. -how disgusting. If that fool continues to eat so much, I fear he'll eventually turn into an actual pig.- She turned to her aunt and cleared her throat, "May I head to school early?" She asked in a polite voice. -why must I ask permission? These lowlifes should be kissing my feet, not the other way around.- 

"Why?" Her horse faced aunt asked miffed. Maeve refrained from rolling her eyes. "So that I could get a head start." -because unlike your son, I actually do the work and pass.- Petunia huffed, before dismissing her with her hand.

Maeve inwardly scoffed as she walked away. -how dare that bug! Looking at me as though I am some insect on the ground. Well, never mind that. Soon they will be begging for forgiveness.- She made it outside before her uncle stomped down the stairs.

Her birthday was next month she would finally be seven years old, she had to wait just a little longer. St. Grogory's primary school was not too far. She detested the school and all its staff. They were all incompetent fools.

Her teacher, whom she didn't bother remembering the name of, was a woman with no backbone. As Dudley was known to be a huge bully (the term huge used loosely) their teacher turned a blind eye. Merely because she found Vernon Dursley to be intimidating, and Petunia Dursley is quite vicious in her gossiping.

While Maeve was a very beautiful little girl and very polite, everyone stayed clear of her. The children because Dudley used his weight to attack them. The teachers and other staff members because the Dursleys could string very convincing stories of how the young girl was a little on the mental side. And her parents, before they were killed in a car crash, were dangerous criminals.

Maeve didn't believe the part about her parents, but the adults ate it up.

-Idiots, the lot of them. They're all pathetic. Believing that I, a six year old girl, am dangerous. How sad.-

Reaching the school, she stared up in distaste. The building was a dull grey color, with its paint chipping. The whole setting was dreary and depressing.

Shaking her head with a roll of her eyes, she walked in through the double doors. Her classroom was in hall D, number 201. She took her time in getting there, there was no rush as it was quite early.

Her teacher, desk plate read Mrs. Colt, sat at her desk typing on her computer. Both adult and child had a mutual dislike for each other. Maeve held a strong hatred for the woman because she was like everyone else, striving to be incredibly normal and Mrs. Colt disliked the young girl because of the stories the Dursleys told.

She walked in, without a single glance in her teachers direction, and sat at her desk in the far back corner next to the window. The clock read 7:55, 5 minutes till the bell rang. Letting the students in the cafeteria know class would soon begin.

Maeve pulled out her notebook, in which she wrote her thoughts in. She grabbed her favorite dark ink pen and began to write.

'One more month and I will finally be officially setting up the new rules in the Dursley household. They will listen and obey me, or they'll be punished harshly. I've already learned how to purposely inflict pain on others, without it being traced back to me. Tommy Fells still wont come within five feet of me, I take it as a win. I even successfully learned to command others to do what I want with just my voice. Samantha Pearling has given me twenty pounds within the span of four days. Soon I'll be in control.'

Maeve placed her notebook neatly on the corner of her desk, just as several students walked. Dudley was the last to enter. He looked like a baby elephant as he waddled over to his desk next to his best friend, Piers Polkiss, a scrawny rat faced boy.

"Alright class, today we will be reading a short story and writing our thoughts on how you'd best rewrite it." Mrs. Colt said, standing up with a stack of packets in her hands. She walked around passing them out. "Each story will be different so that it is unique to you. Take your time as you have today and the whole summer to finish It. It will be graded on how well you put it together, not on spelling or handwriting." She explained.

Maeve looked at her short story, the title was 'The last dragon egg'. She slowly began reading the first paragraph.

'Braxton left the comfort of his home in the middle of the night after a heated argument with his father. He hiked into the woods behind his house. The only light to guide him was the moon that lay pale in the dark sky.  
Braxton hugged his thick wool coat tightly against his body. The night air blew harshly, the trees swaying in the wind. He trudged further and further into the unknown parts of the woods. His heavy breaths filled the silence.  
He stumbled over a fallen branch, landing on his knees. Braxton gasped in slight pain as his hands collided on something sharp. He slowly picked himself up, only stop as he gazed wide eyed at a beautiful red scaly egg shaped item.  
He sat on his legs as he reached his hands out and gently grabbed it. He hissed as a sharp pain stung his right palm. Braxton watched in awe as the egg glowed brightly, he suddenly had to hold in a scream as his right hand felt as though lit on fire.  
Quickly he set the egg down and grasped his hand to his chest. When the pain faded, he looked and saw red lines swirling around his palm. Braxton had no clue what had just occurred, but deep inside he knew that whatever this egg was, now belonged to him.  
He grabbed it and gently placed it in his coat pocket and began to make his way back home. He had research to do.'

Maeve put down her pencil and smiled proudly at her work that she did based on the short story she was given. She glanced around the classroom, her classmates all looked to be struggling. It was disappointing at how little they all learned.

She wondered if she could turn in her work, but then thought against it. Dudley would surely get angry and then tell his dad on how the 'freak' was trying to do better than him. She wasn't scared of her uncle, but she wasn't in the mood for him to try and beat the obedience into her.

If he were to lay a hand on her in any way today, she will retaliate in the most gruesome matter she could. So no, she'll not turn it in. She could wait till next year, after all she could always revise and edit her writing.

Mrs. Colt clapped her hands, gaining everyone's attention. "Alright students, we have to move on. So place the short stories away and you can continue that at home or simply wait till tomorrow as I have said you have all summer to work on it. But now we are going to work on math, nothing hard. Just addition and subtraction." She walked in front of the chalk board. "Go to your assigned cubbies and grab your math books please." She instructed.

Maeve closed her backpack, counted to three and opened it again to reveal her workbook. She didn't want to go anywhere near her classmates and opted to using her magic. It was fairly easy and simple to do.

"Turn to page 36, you may work in partners or you could work alone. And don't be afraid to ask for help, that's what teachers are for."

Maeve looked away in disgust, she could practically hear the fake in her teachers voice. She opened her book to page 36 and began to quietly work.

1.) 42+13=55 2.) 28+13=41  
3.) 21+6=27 4.) 15+8=23  
5.) 36+14=50 6.) 33+16=49

1.) 18-12=6 2.) 26-14=12  
3.) 84-23=61 4.) 43-31=12  
5.) 15-6=8 6.) 72-51=21

Maeve checked her work over and nodded approvingly. It all seemed in order. The other students were working in pairs. Dudley and Piers were mostly talking and laughing, their work laid forgotten.

Mrs. Colt would never force Dudley to actually do it. She was too much of a coward to tell Dudley to do anything. Because Dudley Dursley would scrunch up his fat, ugly face and pretend to wail.

He always gets his way like that. He was a spoiled pig.

\- Mrs. Colt would never say it to aunt Petunia's face, but I know how she truly feels about Dudley. I should convince her to tell Petunia how much of a pig and bully her son is. Just to see what would happen.-

Maeve glanced at the clock on the wall. 11:40, just 3 more hours and she could head to the library. Her aunt would pick up Dudley but then conveniently forget all about her niece. She'll have 15 minutes after the bell to tell Mrs. Colt exactly what to say to anger Petunia.

She smirked, anything to get her aunt annoyed and Mrs. Colt in trouble.

"Alright children, anything you didn't finish will be done as after class check out. Now put the book away and you may get out your lunch boxes." Mrs. Colt instructed with a cheerful smile.

-she makes me want to pluck my eyes out and vomit. Dumb, fake idiot.-

Maeve sat, looking out the window. While aunt Petunia made Dudley a very large and unhealthy lunch, she got nothing. Because her uncle Vernon claimed that freaks such as herself didn't deserve the good food and should be happy with what she got.

-yeah, like I should be thankful for the stale bread crumbs and water. They say I'm the freak but what they're doing is child abuse and considered abnormal and unlawful. Should the police find out they'd be sent to prison.-

"Ms. Potter, will you not be eating?" Mrs. Colt asked, jolting her out of her thoughts. Maeve turned her head and faced her teacher, with cold eyes. "No."

Mrs. Colt was unnerved by the intensity of the young girls emerald eyes. Her face was void of any expression and even her tone of voice lacked any emotion. It was odd for a 6 year old.

"Well alright." She merely said before leaving the odd child alone. She could still feel her gaze on her back, watching her walk away. It sent chills down her back.

Maeve smirked, looking back out the window. It amused her when adults were creeped out by her. All she had to do was stare straight at them and then they began to become uncomfortable.

Lunch went by quickly, and Mrs. Colt had everyone take out a book for silent reading. Maeve was one of the few who actually read, the other students just drew or colored. She began reading a book she burrowed from the public library, it was about the pearl harbor. It had some big words, but she always figured out what they meant.

Soon it was finally 3:00, in 15 minutes parents will start arriving. Mrs. Colt had the students finish the math work as their exit ticket. Ready to set her plan in motion, Maeve stood up and began to walk towards Mrs. Colts desk.

"Mrs. Colt," she started with a soft soothing voice and a charming smile. "When Petunia Dursley arrives to pick up Dudley, I want you to tell her how you truly feel about her son. Let her know how idiotic and incompetent her child is, that he lacks the brains to go any further in life. You're going to tell her what a horrible mother she is and how she lacks in the normalcy she craves. Do you understand?" She pushed the persuasion into her voice to make sure Mrs. Colt does as she's told.

The teacher nods, her eyes unfocused. Maeve shakes her head in mock disappointment. "Say it, Mrs. Colt, say you understand." She whispers. "I understand." Her voice is almost robotic as she speaks. "Good." Maeve praises before walking back to her desk to get ready to leave.

Mrs. Colt stands up with a smile on her pale face. "Alright everyone line up and I hope you have a wonderful summer vacation. Remember to rest up so you can have a good next year. Good job with all you've done. Now remain together while we walk to the pickup in the front."

Maeve stood in the back of the line, a little further away from the other students. As they reached their section , she noticed one of the few parents there was Petunia Dursley. She pushed her way to the front as she wanted to be in hearing distance.

"Mrs. Colt, pleasure to see you." Petunia said with her thin lips pulled in a smile. Dudley made his way towards his mom as Mrs. Colt felt the need to tell Petunia Dursley just how she felt about her son.

"Mrs. Dursley, may I just say something. I find you sons behavior and academics to be absolutely deplorable," Petunia's smile dropped and her eyes narrowed but before she could say anything, Mrs. Colt continued speaking. "I feel as though you lack the ability to properly raise a child. As your son is completely despicable, I fear he may never grow to amount to anything. For his grades are horrible and his attitude may very well get him into serious trouble all because he lacks discipline. And for goodness sake put your child on a diet. The boy is too large for his age!" Mrs. Colt ended her rant with a smile and a polite, "have a good day."

Maeve almost burst out laughing at the look on both her aunt and cousins face. Dudley looked ready to throw a tantrum while her aunt looked like she swallowed a lemon. "How dare you?! Well I ought to get you fired!" She screeched. Maeve giggled as Mrs. Colt rolled her eyes. "Ma'am, it's the start of summer, I dare you to get me fired. I could find a new job away from your brat of a child."

Petunia glared as she marched away, her hand gripping Dudley's meaty arm. Maeve slipped away before Mrs. Colt could notice her. She giggled all the way to the library.

~the human sssoundsss crazy, laughing like that.~

Maeve stopped walking as she heard a strange voice, she looked around but no one was there.

~have you finally ssstopped laughing?~

The voice spoke again.

§hello? Who isss there?§

She called out, not realizing she was speaking in another language.

~what isss thisss? A ssspeaker?~

The voice had a strange hissing sound to it.

§ssshow yourssself§

Maeve ordered. She didn't like being ignored. She wanted to know who was speaking to her.

~I have not ssseen a ssspeaker in a long time.~

The voice said before the bush on her left side began to rustle and out came a beautiful snake. It had silver scales and dark slitted eyes. Maeve blinked slowly, confused on how a snake had been talking to her.

-Am I going crazy-

§Were you ssspeaking to me?§

She unconsciously slipped back into the unknown language, tilting her head like a confused puppy.

~yesss, I was ssspeaking to you, youngling. You have a strange light around you.~

Maeve raised an eyebrow, glancing down at herself. There was no light. She looked back at the snake, who peered at her in interest.

§I sssee no light.§

The snake gave out a light hiss as though it were laughing.

~No, you would not sssee it. Your eyes are not equipped for the brightness.~

§What is your name?§

She asked, not even once thinking that perhaps it wouldn't have a name.

~I do not have one, hatchling.~

Maeve shook her head.

§That wont do. You need a name. Are you male or female?§

If the snake had no name, then she would give it one.

~male.~

§I ssshall name you Loki, norssse trickssster god. I have a feeling you'll be mossst missschievousss.§

The snake let out another hissing laugh.

~yesss Loki will do.~

Maeve smiled, before glancing around. The sun was setting, it was getting late. She sighed, Petunia would most likely be upset over Mrs. Colts comments about her special Duddykins.

§I mussst be going. Its getting late.§

She smiled and waved good bye, getting ready to leave.

~wait, where do you live? May I come with you?~

Maeve hesitated, she didn't know what to say. But the snake sounded so hopeful. Would the Dursleys be furious or... Wait! They'll be terrified. A smirk appears upon her face.

§Loki, are you poisonous? Is your venom poison?§

She asked, wanting to be sure that of she allows her new snake companion to come, he could follow through with her promising threats to her relatives. Loki gave an equivalent of a nod, with his snake head. A smile graced her face, yes, she'd have much fun.

§Alright, you may come home with me.§

She giggled when she heard the snake cheer. Maeve walked down the sidewalk, and Loki hid along the shadows following her. They reached the Dursleys resident, when she suddenly stopped, pouting she remembered her plans to visit the library.

She turned to Loki, gesturing for him to wait.

§Loki, I'm going to head in. I'll be back because I most likely have choresss to do outssside.§

She stopped walking when she heard him hiss angrily. She looked at him curiously.

~They dare force you to work for them!? The lowly humansss think they can order you around??~

Maeve thought his rant was pretty hilarious. But she also knew he was right. Those parasites shouldn't be telling her what to do.

She wouldn't worry, in a month she will have them kneeling at her feet. Nothing will get in her way. She just giggled at her serpent friend and headed inside.

~.~  
(Time skip)  
Maeve(age 7)

She lied in bed, carefully thinking out her plan. She'll make sure the Dursleys never lay a hand on her again. Her back was still sore from the whipping Vernon did, despite the fact her special ability(actual magic, as Loki had told her) had healed most of the damaged parts.

She'll make them pay, make them beg for forgiveness. She'll have them on their knees, praying for death. But she'll let them live, because death would be mercy.

And she had no mercy for them. Movement on her small mattress jolted her from her thoughts. Loki was shuffling closer to her small body, burrowing some of her body heat.

She smiled, Loki had been her most faithful companion. He had become her best and only friend in just a month. The Dursleys still haven't noticed him, but when they do, he'll be at her side demanding obedience.

And she will get it. She closed her eyes, she'll get some sleep before she changes all the rules in this house.

~.~  
Maeve woke to harsh tapping on the cupboard door. She held in a growl, they were going to wake Loki up!

"Girl are you up?!" Her dear aunt Petunia screeched in her high pitch voice.

"Yes." She replied rolling her eyes. She heard her aunt walking away before finally getting up to get ready for the day. She had a whole plan to set in motion.

She put on a dark grey oversized shirt and beige shorts that hung at her hips and fell just below her calves. She combed her fingers through her messy hair before pulling it into a ponytail, aunt Petunia only allowed her to use the hairbrush for school or church. Church was mandatory for her, as uncle Vernon claimed God needed to punish the devil child as though if she walked in He would strike her down.

Pathetic, really.

She gently nudged Loki awake, a soft smile on her face. "Show time." She whispered quietly. Loki lifted his head and looked at her.

~Itsss time?~

He hissed.

Maeve nodded her eyes glinting in the dark cupboard as the light bulb she had went out months ago. Loki with his small size coiled around her arm.

§Letsss go.§

She pushed open the small door and hunched over to walk out. Her cousin, Dudley, stomped down the stairs. He shoved her out the way and headed to the kitchen where aunt Petunia was shuffling about.

Maeve smirked, her aunt couldn't cook. It's always been her job. One of the many things that drove her aunt crazy, was how she did everything perfect. It infuriated Petunia, it made the hits she gave her niece all the more pleasant.

Petunia scowled at Maeve, the little brat was much too small for her age but she was still such a pretty little girl. The clothes from her Dudders didn't hinder her beauty. Instead it made her seem like a modern Cinderella.

"Well? Get to cooking, make sure you don't burn anything or punishment will be worse! Understood?" Petunia smiled nastily, she enjoyed hurting the little freak. Besides, she never asked to be burdened by her freakish sisters daughter. It wasn't her fault Lily died.

She narrowed her eyes as Maeve smiled innocently while heading to the kitchen. The little brat was up to something, she just knew it. Petunia walked away, she had to wake Vernon, her poor was husband was exhausted. He had to work late and then the freak went and broke her favorite teacup, so he had to punish her.

Maeve smiled to herself, she's about to ruin their lives. -Yes, I'll make breakfast and then I'll serve you the new rules.- She pulled out the griddle and began cooking the bacon and baking the pancakes. Taking out the frying pan, she began making egg omlets. -I'll make breakfast fit for a queen.- She hummed quietly to herself, cooking was an easy achievement.

In little over thirty minutes, she had breakfast made. She only served one plate and that was for her, two nicely baked pancakes, a few fried pieces of bacon and a perfectly made omlet. Aunt Petunia hadn't come downstairs yet, meaning she was still waking, or trying to wake up Dudley. Her cousin could sleep through an earthquake and barely twitch.

Maeve sat at the table, a pleased smile on her face. She waited patiently until she heard loud stomping descending down the steps, her smile widening as Dudley stumbled into the kitchen. His blue, beady eyes narrowing as he noticed his cousin sitting at the family table, his small brain slowly processing the unusual situation.

She giggled, amused, she mockingly wiggled her small, thin fingers in greeting. "Morning Dudley." Her voice soft, green eyes glinting mischievously. His pale, pudgy face scrunched up, turning red in anger. She raised an eyebrow, -Huh, guess he's not happy today.- She snickered quietly.

"Mom!" He wailed, Maeve snorted humorlessly. The fat baby walrus stomped his foot on the ground, the floor shaking slightly. Of course his tiny brain thought a tantrum will get him his way. The dark haired girl sneered in disgust, she was done being pushed around and intimidated. Now it was their turn to beg and scream in fear.

Petunia rushed into the kitchen as soon as she heard her precious son shout in distress. "Duddykins?!" She shouted frantically, eyes searching the area for any intruders before falling onto her niece who sat innocently at the table with a single plate of food in front of her. "What is the meaning of this, girl?" She demanded, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

The corners of Maeve's lips turned upward, she was finding the whole predicament hilarious. Now only would Vernon Dursley come down would she start the party. "Whatever do you mean, dear aunt Petunia?" She asked in mock curiosity. 

Petunia glared at her abnormal niece is distrust, she glanced over her shoulder towards the staircase. Vernon should be coming down any minute, and she would let him punish the little brat. "Why is nothing done? Where is the rest of the food, and why on earth are sitting at the table? I've told you only MY family sits there!" She screeched in her shrilly voice. Her glare hardened as she saw the freak roll her eyes.

Vernon swaddled down the stairs in a hurry as he heard his poor wife yelling at the burden that was left to them. The floor boards creaked loudly as he rushed into the kitchen, only to stop in bewilderment at the sight before him. The freak sat calmly at the table, in his spot, while Petunia glared at her. She glanced at him, her toxic green eyes glowing ominously.

Maeve grinned wickedly, finally everyone was present, she cleared her throat and with her hand she gestured for her parasite relative to sit. Vernon growled in anger, his face turning a disturbing shade of purple. He opened his mouth to shout, but Maeve raised her palm forward and closed it into a fist, effectively silencing her brute of an uncle. 

"Sit." She ordered in a quietly, pushing some magic into her voice to make sure they did as she commanded. Her aunt and uncle's eyes widen as they did as told with no hesitation, Dudley squeaked as he was forcefully pushed into a chair that had pulled out on its own. "Now, Dursleys listen carefully because I will not be repeating myself. I know of magic, and I've come to realize that you two," she pointed at her shell shocked aunt and uncle in disdain. "Knew I had it but kept it to yourselves. I don't appreciate that, that will change. You are no longer in control, you no longer have authority over me. Do you want to know why?" She asked sarcastically.

"It's because you three are disgustingly normal, you have no power, no magic. Nothing. Which means you are below me. I'm in charge now, because if I wanted to I could kill you. I have no problem in doing so, just know I do not need you. I'm capable of taking care of myself, you have no use to me. Petunia, Dudley you may be blood, but you are not family. Remember that. Any questions?" She asked, glancing in the eyes of her terrified relatives.

Petunia turned her head,refusing to look the demonic child in the eyes. She knew her kind weren't good. She didn't seem to realize that she and her family helped create the monster that sat in front of them. 

Vernon still couldn't talk, but he did glare defiantly at his atrocious niece. He'd put her in her place as soon as she lets them go. Just she wait.

As though reading his mind, Loki appeared, peaking his head from the sleeves of his new mistress's shirt. Snake eyes glaring as he hissed in warning. The horse faced woman and baby walrus both yelped in fear at the sight of a dangerous creature, the elephant lookalike's face paled rapidly at the freaks companion. 

~Missstresss, the fool is going to become a problem. Ssshall I take care of him?~

She smirked as she stared at the parasites that were shaking in fear, She replied back in snake tongue, relishing in the terror apparent on their faces.

§Not to worry, my dear Loki. Asss Sssoon asss he ssstepsss out of line, I'll dissspossse of him.§

Maeve smiled politely, standing up. "Well, I hope you understand what I have said. It'd be a shame if any of you were to vanish. Petunia, I will not be doing those ridiculous chores anymore, you want them done do them yourself. Have a good day." She walked towards the kitchen door, before stopping. "Oh, by the way, I'm taking over the guest room. If Marge ever decides to stay over I'm sure you could find her somewhere to sleep. Might I suggest a dog house? That is where animals go." She then walked out, her laughter following her out.

§Sssoon Loki, we'll have our revenge.§

The snake hissed in agreement before returning to the warmth in his mistress sleeve. Maeve grinned in delightment, she'll finally have control...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say that this will probably not follow canon, there will be some parts that will be completely different. Hope you all still enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Also I know the part about the school seems unrealistic but I've had some pretty harsh teachers and since I was a gifted student I had more expected of me. I just wanted my character to be a nerd.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No one expects an angel to set the world on fire."

(Age 10, July 30, 1991)

As the years went by, the Dursley household quickly fell into the control of young Maeve Potter. She soon taught them the rules they were to follow lest they be punished. Vernon Dursley was the first to learn that the hard way.

*Flashback*

Maeve was the last to wake up, deciding she had deserved to get some much needed sleep. She had Petunia doing everything, cleaning, cooking and weeding the garden. It wasn't her job anymore.

She heard shouting downstairs, it seemed her pathetic family members couldn't be bothered to keep quiet. Sighing, she sat up stretching her arms above her head. Groaning as her muscles popped satisfyingly. She got up and headed to her closet in the guest room she had taken over, it was filled with clothes that she had her aunt Petunia purchased for her. She picked out a black, knee length, spaghetti strapped dress with a soft long sleeved shirt underneath and her favorite black leather doc martins. 

Quickly changing and combing through her dark curls before heading downstairs. The shouting got louder as she neared the kitchen, it was an argument between aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon about her. She growled quietly as she caught snippets of what they were saying.

"Pet, listen, lets just get rid of her. Surely her kind wouldn't notice her missing." She listened as Vernon continued to insist on removing her. Petunia was clearly thinking it through. "I don't know Vernon, you saw what she could do. What if she follows through to what she said and kills us?" Maeve smirked at that, it seems her aunt wasn't fully dumb. Vernon scoffed, puffing his chest out. "The freak wouldn't do a thing, we took her in and gave her a home. Fed and clothed her, she owes us."

Having heard enough, Maeve walks in, stopping just behind Vernon. Petunia's eyes widen at the sight of her furious niece, Vernon hadn't noticed and continued ranting. "Surely you're not daft enough to assume I would be thankful to you lot for treating me like a slave?" She asked rhetorically. 

Her uncle swirled around, face red with anger. He lifted his large hand in an attempt to hit her. Maeve narrowed her eyes and watched in cruel amusement as Vernon Dursley slammed against the wall on the other side of the room.

"I knew you were an idiot, but to think you'd actually try to lay a hand on me when I've clearly stated I was and always will be stronger than you." She sneered in disgust, "Apparently it didn't go very far in that thick head of yours, so now you must understand that I've got to punish you. Because you trying to harm me will not be tolerated." She turned to her shaking aunt and ordered her to leave.

Stalking forward, like a predator preparing to pounce on its prey. Maeve stood in front of Vernon's body lay prone on the ground. "What should I do to show you exactly who is in charge?" Tapping her small index finger against her chin in thought, she nodded her head. "I know, I'll just make sure you never forget."

With her right index finger she traced P.O.M on his meaty forearm. She smiled sadistically as the large man squirmed in pain. Then, with her left hand she reached forward and gripped his right arm, calling upon her magic she snapped his arm. He let out an agonized scream.

Gripping his chin and forcing him to look up at her, green eyes glaring at his whimpering form. "Never think you can get rid of me, only I decide when to go. Remember, from this day on, I own you." She hissed viciously. "Do you understand now?" He nodded fearfully, tears pooling at the edge of his eyes. "Good, clean yourself up. Petunia will drive you to the emergency room, if they ask, you were fixing the roof and had an unfortunate accident."

Maeve stood up from her crouching position, straightened her dress out and walked out to find her aunt and cousin sitting in the family area. They were huddled together. "Petunia, you'll have to drive Vernon to the hospital. You'll not speak of this to anyone, unless you want to be punished." She smiled sweetly, sending shivers down her aunt's spine. How could such a beautiful, angelic looking child be so demonic?

*Flashback over* 

That had been an exciting day, she got to put one of her disgusting relatives in their place. She dressed in an over-sized black nirvana t-shirt tucked into faded high-waist cutoff denim shorts that stopped just below mid thigh and a pair of black converse, she looked in the mirror and nodded her head approvingly. She grabbed her brown, leather messenger nag and walked out her room, making sure to lock it before going downstairs.

She was planning on going to the library to catch up on some summer reading, Loki hadn't wanted to come. He preferred to stay in the warm, heated room rather than walk in the cool summer breeze. -My spoiled snake.- She walked into the quiet kitchen, the Dursleys were sitting eating peacefully. Maeve smirked as she noticed Vernon had to restrain himself from flinching at the sight of her.

"Good morning, I've come to let you know I'm headed out. I'll be going to the library, you don't have to wait on me for dinner as I'll be out late," She said with a faux smile. "Oh, and like I've warned before don't try leaving because I will find you. Remember Vernon, I own you." She giggled, waving and leaving them to themselves.

She was quite excited for her birthday was coming up. There was nothing planned but she could tell her relatives to give her a couple pounds, after all she's been so nice. She'll be eleven years old, and will finally be going to a different school from Dudley as he was going to Smeltings Academy, Vernon's Alma mater.

The library was a few blocks from privet drive, she had books to return and books to check out. She walked up the sidewalk leading to the entrance of the beautiful brick wall building, the cool air caressing her face gently. Smiling, she made her way down her favorite aisle- fantasy. 

Maeve rubbed her fingertips along the smooth spine of the book, she sighed in content. Her love for books was something she could never figure out. Was it because while reading she never felt alone? Or was it because your favorite characters never truly leave you? Or was it something deeper? She didn't know nor did she particularly care, she just enjoyed it and nothing could take away her pleasure.

She chose two books by Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice and Sense and Sensibility. Her attraction for old love stories never showed from outside her world of books, she merely liked the way they were portrayed, reality showed love differently. It was disappointing how much men lacked chivalry and how women never act like proper lady's. 

Grabbing the books of her choice, she went to check them out before heading to a small secluded area to read undisturbed. 

'Mr. Bingley had soon made himself acquainted with all the principle people in the room; he was lively and unreserved, danced every dance, was angry that the ball closed so early, and talked of giving one himself at Netherfield. Such amiable qualities must speak for themselves. What a contrast between him and his friend! Mr. Darcy danced only once with Mrs. Hurst and once with Miss Bingley, declined being introduced to any other Lady, and spent the rest of the evening walking about the room, speaking occasionally to one of his own party. His character was decided. He was the proudest, most disagreeable man in the world, and everyone hoped that he would never come there again. Among the most violent against him was Mrs. Bennet, whose dislike of his general behavior was sharpened into particular resentment, by having slighted one of her daughters.'

She made it to chapter three before realizing closing time was approaching, placing her things away she followed a small group of older kids out the door. She glared at two particular girls who did not move after she so kindly asked them too. "Would you please get out of my way, I have to be somewhere." Her smile quickly faltered as the tallest of the two rolled her eyes, smacking her gum loudly.

"Go around kid, can't you see adults are talking?" She said, her friend snickering. Maeve narrowed her eyes, lips pursing. "I see." She whispered coldly, the two girls girls tensed as a dark feeling over came their senses. "Follow me." She ordered, turning sharply knowing those two parasites were behind her, obeying like good dogs.

She smirked, she'd have fun putting them in there place. She also knew she wouldn't get blamed because she was a child, hardly big enough to harm the girls twice her size. She'd make the tall blonde do the dirty work.

"Alright, you," she pointed to the brunette one. "I want you to jump up on one foot. And you," Pointing at the blonde. "If she falters, you are going to beat her till I tell you to stop. Begin!" Maeve watched in amusement as the brunette begin to grow exhausted, struggling to keep jumping. 

The brunette gasped in fear when her leg cramped and she collapsed on the ground, she looked at her friend tears in her dark eyes. "Please, Liv! Don't do it!" She begged, whimpering as the blonde stepped forward, her face expressionless. "Sorry Audrey." Maeve stared passively as Liv beat Audrey, kicking and punching. The girl screamed in pain, calling out for help, but Maeve made sure no one would be able to hear them.

"Stop." She ordered, she walked forward and gripped the panting blonde's arm, with her magic she broke it causing her to let out a shriek before also falling to the ground unable to withstand the pain. Maeve crouched down in order to be eye to eye with the two shaking parasites. "Lets get this clear, I'm someone you don't want to mess with. Now when I leave, you wont remember what happened here, you wont recall who did this to you. You've never met or seen me. But you will remember what I've said, and who is the better between us. Understood?" She asked with a faux smile of innocence, the two girls nodded their heads rapidly, fearing what would come if they disagreed.

"Excellent." Maeve clapped in innocent pretense. "I'll be going now, get to the hospital and get help and remember I was never here." She patted their heads before standing up and walking away. It was time to get back to the Dursleys.

The sun was setting already, the sky looked like a stunning painting of pinks, oranges, yellows, and violets splattered around. It was a beautiful sight to behold. The silence was peaceful as she walked to the house, her mind was calm as she listened to the birds chirping and the wind howling. 

She made it down the road to privet drive, the street was empty as everyone was most likely getting ready for bed. Walking up to number 4, privet drive, she noticed the living area lights were on. Furrowing her eyebrows, she unlocked the door and went inside.

Her aunt and uncle sat together on the couch looking equally nervous, Petunia was wringing her hands and tapping her foot. "What's going on?" She questioned, her sudden appearance caused the two already nervous couple to practically jumping out of their skin. Maeve raised a delicately arched eyebrow at them and motioned with her hand to get on with it.

Petunia cleared her throat before shakily meeting her nieces alluring deep green eyes, "Well, there's something we need to discuss before your birthday tomorrow." She said trying to appear confident. 

"Oh, really?" Maeve answered with an amused smile. The long necked blonde flinched slightly, her confidence faltering for a moment before she regained composure. "Do carry on." She said, an innocent smile on her soft pink lips. 

"On your eleventh birthday, you will be receiving a letter from a place where's there more people like you, with your abilities." Petunia carried on, she felt sweat trickling down her back. The demonic child was terrifying. "You'll be asked to attend school with them to learn to harness your magic more effectively." 

The young girls eyes twinkled in fascination, there was a world out there with people just like her! She tilted her head in thought, no. That wouldn't do, there could only be one Maeve. Perhaps she could analyze everything before she made a move, she'll wait and see, then she'll figure out the most appropriate way to take over the magical world. After all everyone needs a leader.

"You say I'll receive the letter tomorrow?" She asked, wanting to make sure. She continued when her relatives nodded, "Alright, make sure I get that letter as soon as it gets here. I'll be heading to bed, I suggest you two do the same. We have a big day tomorrow." She smirked, walking away. Her room was at the end of the hall, away from the loud, obnoxious snoring. Thank goodness for that.

She stumbled into her dark room, the cold air assaulting her immediately. Loki, who was curled into himself on her bed, lifted its head before unraveling and slithering towards her. She giggled sweetly at her best friend/familiar. 

~Hello, Missstresss. You took a while.~ Loki commented, his hissing voicing curiosity.

§Well, I had to put two girlsss in there place, they were after all very rude.§ She replied with a quiet snicker.

Loki tilted his head in confusion, but didn't say anything else as his Mistress began getting ready for bed. She changed into a large plain white shirt and small pink shorts. She then threw her thick curly mane into a messy bun and shuffled into bed, wrapping her soft, warm blanket around her. Loki nuzzled in beside her, enjoying the warmth his human gave off.

§Goodnight, Loki.§

~Night.~ His soft hiss came out tiredly.

Maeve giggled to herself, he had been asleep all day and was still tired. She had one lazy snake.

~.~  
(Age 11 July 31, 1991)  
Maeve woke to the sun brightly shining on her face through her sheer red curtains, Loki hissed in dissatisfaction. She giggled softly, her companion was such a spoiled baby. She tossed the blanket off her too warm body and sat up, skin flushed as she smiled brightly. It was her birthday and she'd get to see that letter her aunt had informed her about.

§Come on, Loki. Let'sss go sssee if thisss letter hasss arrived.§ 

She ordered the lazy snake up, he hissed grumpily but did as told. Maeve opened her door and walked down to the kitchen where the Dursleys were at. Loki slithered alongside her, trying to stay within the shadows where its cooler. 

"Has anything arrived?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen, Dudley tensed up. Maeve smirked, green eyes glinting with mirth. He obviously remembered his punishment, good.

Petunia shook her head nervously, fearful her niece would strike out. But she watched in bewilderment as the young girl merely smiled and stated that there was still time left. Petunia was left in a stump, Maeve was acting strange. Was it because of the letter that was coming that would tell her about her world?

Maeve turned her head, curls bouncing on her shoulders she gazed out the window. Where was this letter? Had her aunt lied to her? No, she wouldn't endanger her life like that. Was someone bringing the letter?

As she was lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the owl flying towards her, heading straight for the open window. A loud screech shocked her out of her head, Maeve's green orbs widened as the small, tawny owl sat perched on one of the brown, sturdy chairs. It stared at her with wide golden eyes, sticking one of its clawed talons out, peering at her with an intelligent gaze.

Eyes narrowed at the minuscule owl, before reaching forward she grabbed the letter removing it from its talons. She unscrolled the parchment paper and carefully read the letter.

She pursed her lips slightly. Today was the 31st of July, was the invitation still valid? She looked up and stared at the owl that peered back at her.

"Well, I suppose I should go and write my acceptance letter." She turned and walked out the kitchen leaving her stunned relatives behind as they watched the tiny creature trail after her. Vernon, baffled, turned to his wife for an explanation, who in turn merely ignored him. She was just glad the letter had arrived.

Maeve pulled out a piece of white lined paper and a pencil, she had no parchment but that shouldn't make a difference.

'Dear Minerva McGonagall,  
I will like to accept this invitation to your school, I hope the fact that it's being delivered on the last day you should have received it didn't hinder your work. By the way I currently have no way to get the items stated on the list, is there a certain place I go? Please write back with answers.  
Thank you,  
Maeve Potter.'

She folded the paper and placed it neatly in an envelope and tied it on the owl, tight enough so it wouldn't fall by accident but loose enough so that it didn't harm the little guy. "Well, owl, you should know what to do." She opened her window and dismissed the owl, who gave an offended hoot before flying away.

She smirked, turning to Loki who stared curiously at his human.

§Were going to have ssso much fun.§

Loki hissed in agreement. Deciding to get ready for the day, Maeve walked to her closet and pulling out a black long sleeved shirt and a black and white checkered mid-thigh skirt, knee length socks and her leather doc Martin's. She quickly changed, tucking the shirt into her skirt and brushing through her dark curls, placing them into twin space buns. Little baby hairs falling in curls down her forehead and her nape.

Nodding at her appearance, she walked back out to the kitchen. The Dursleys went about their normal routine, carefully treading around Maeve, who seemed in a chirpy mood. They didn't want to destroy the peace.

-Hogwarts? A real magic school. How exciting!-

She was lost in her thoughts, walking around with a wide, enchanting smile on her pale, unblemished face. Petunia watched her niece warily, she looked like an innocent child. But she knew the truth, that was a demon spawn.

Maeve blinked out of her daydream when Loki nudged her with his tail.

~missstresss, when do we leave for your ssschool?~

The question was innocent enough, but it made her pause. Hogwarts first year term was on 1st of September, which was in a month. She had to get everything ready, because she was going to have an amazing year.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm just a fallen angel thriving to become a rising demon.."

Maeve had gotten up extra early the next morning, wanting to check if the owl had returned with another letter. She quickly got dressed in a plain white shirt tucked into high waist cuffed mom jeans and converse. Loki had also gotten up, as he sensed his humans anxiousness.

She snapped her head as she heard soft hooting at her window, the owl from before! Loki used his tail to unlock the window, allowing the tawny, petite owl in. Maeve rushed forward, shaking hands approached the awaiting creature.

Carefully, she untied the parchment.

Diagon Alley? Goblins? Maeve figured these lots were a bit crazy, she placed the paper down and reached for her own, having bought her parchment yesterday night.

Neatly rolling up her parchment, she tightened it gently around the owls talons. She patted the owl softly on the head, before ushering it out. "You know what to do." With a hoot, the tiny animal flew away.

Loki observed his human, she seemed to be much more calm than when he first met her. Maybe going to a new place wouldn't be so bad, considering his human was anticipating it. His slit eyes studied her body language, she was tense while she searched through her messenger bag. Left foot continuously tapping, she chewed on her lower lip. She seemed to be filled the human emotion, anxiety.

~missstresss?~  
He hissed out, questioningly. She had paused mid-step towards her closet, seeming to freeze and stare into nothing.

§Loki, what ssshall I do, ssshould the other ssstudentsss ssstep out of line? I wisssh to remain unssseen until further ado.§  
The green eyed girl admitted relunctantly. She hated revealing anything in fear of seeming weak, but she trusted Loki. He'd been her most faithful companion since the day she brought him home when she was merely six years old.

Loki hissed thoughtfully, a forked tongue flickering out his mouth. So this was what his human had been worrying about. He calmed slightly at that.

~Ssshould anyone step out of line, do what you do bessst. Punisssh them. You ssshall ssstick to yourssself like you planned, becaussse sssooner or later they will obey your command.~  
He replied, he knew his human would one day rule over those incompetent people. It was only a matter of time.

Maeve smiled at her serpent friend, he always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. And he was right. No matter what, she was going to take control. Make everything better.

§You are right, my dear friend. I ssshall take your advice.§  
Full lips curled in a sweet smile as she pet her familiar, always such a good boy. He'd never betray her, one of the few she knew would stay by her side. And she'll keep it that way.

~.~  
Mave walked down the stairs, Loki by her side as per usual. The house was quiet, the Dursleys were out for the day. They were buying Dudley a handsome suit as Marge was coming over.

A sadistic smile crawled on her pale face, she hoped the large, foolish woman tried to hit her with that insufferable cane. Just like with the Dursleys, Maeve would love to set that wrench, Marge straight, show her who is truly in charge.

Wandering into the kitchen to look for a snack, Maeve thought of what life had in stored for her. What great adventure would she be on? What type of magic would they teach her? Did they teach mundane studies?

She grabbed an apple as she stared out the kitchen window. Perhaps life would become much better wherever she was going, she would see to it that it is. Loki slithered into her lap, hissing for attention.

Maeve smiled in amusement, her spoiled needy little serpent. She wouldn't trade him for the world.

§Tell me Loki, would going there be a missstake? I already have full control over here, what if sssomething goes? What would I do?§

That question was bothering her deeply. She wouldn't want to hurt those that were like her but if the need comes, well rules were meant to be broken. Even she was prone to that.

~Then you take control over there asss well. I believe you'd make a wonderful ruler.~

Loki replied as though it were the most obvious answer. Though perhaps to him it was. He watched as his human smiled, the look on her eyes would make a grown man shiver in fear.

§Yesss, I'd make an absolutely perfect ruler. Ssshould they abide my rulesss, mercy would follow them. Sssoon I'll have taken over both worldsss. No one will ssstop me. Not the magicalsss and certainly not thessse abominationsss.§

The smile on her face grew a tad darker, she would make them see her ways. Loki hissed in agreement, she pet his head gently, he was always so kind to her. He deserved the world.

In a few hours, Marge would arrive and the Dursleys would struggle to make sure everything was perfect. Maeve was quite excited, the large whale hadn't been over in a while so she doesn't know of the change. It would be the perfect moment to show Marge exactly who ran the show.

~.~  
Maeve sat up in her room, she could hear her aunt Petunia running around like a headless chicken fixing up the house for her guest. She could only hope no one told Marge about her, that would ruin the fun. She was dressed in her favorite maroon long sleeved dress that fell just below her knees, black flats, ans her dark curls were let down, falling perfectly down her back.

She pursed her lips, the light shining from the gloss. It was almost time and Loki was being childish.

§I think it looksss cute! Ssso you ssshould wear it.§  
She hissed insistently. Her eyes narrowing at the defiant snake.

~That would make me look like sssome noodle!~  
Loki hissed indignant, annoyance boiling in both snake and human.

Just as Maeve was going to retort the doorbell rang. Indicating someone had arrived, that someone being Marge. Vivid green eyes glared at the cheering snake. She knew he won this round, but she'll succeed next time.

§Letsss go, wouldn't want to be late.§

Loki followed her out, opting to stay in the dark shadows. His eyes trained on his human, making sure no harm would fall before her. He watched as she calmly walked into the loud kitchen, head held high in a position someone who knows they're powerful could hold.

Maeve smirked as she entered the noisy kitchen and it only widened when she saw how her relatives stiffened. Though it seemed the daft woman hadn't noticed her brothers predicament. Green eyes twinkled darkly as the beady eyed wrench saw her, she waved mockingly at her.

Marge might have been a slow oaf but she knew when she was being taunted, and right now her brothers oddity of a niece was trying to rile her up. It was working. The abdominous woman scrunched up her face in disgust. She really didn't understand why Vernon and Petunia kept the girl, she would have gotten rid of the thing.

The dumpy woman hadn't seen the warning look Vernon tossed her way, as she tramped closer to the still smiling young girl. Suddenly she froze in the center of the room, her eyes widened. She wasn't able to move!

Maeve watched as Marge glanced around the room frantically, she knew Vernon nor Petunia would step in. They weren't brave enough. She sauntered towards Marge, she stared shrewdly at the unpleasant parasite.

"Tell me Marge, do you believe in magic?" The young girl wondered, leaning her face closer. She ignored the startled gasp that left Petunia's mouth, focusing solely on the filth before her.

Marge was either extremely dumb or very clueless. "Magic isn't real, you freak of nature!" She had practically snarled the sentence out.

Maeve only blinked, after all she had expected an outburst. "Well, I suppose I'll have to convince you, huh?" She questions, making direct eye contact.

Vernon and Petunia watched in trepidation. They were glad Dudley was napping before dinner, but anxiety clawed at them, what was she going to do to Marge? They were told to sit down and enjoy the show, not having much choice, they did as told.

Once the Dursleys were sat down, Maeve directed her attention back to the still frozen ape. "Now where were we?" She asked with a charming smile, eyes glinting with malice.

Marge could only state in fear, this was no child. A demonic little girl she was. She knew Vernon should have gotten rid of her when she was a babe. Now it was too late.

"Right, you don't believe in magic. That's alright. Whats not alright is the fact you don't know the rules. That's just not going to cut it." Maeve tsked in disappointment, shaking her head. "Rule number one is the easiest one to remember, I'm in charge. So know your place. Rule number two, disobedience is not and will never be tolerated. Punishment will be necessary. Number three, the most crucial one, nothing that happens here will be spoken of."

Maeve tightly gripped Marge's pudgy face in her small hand, "Do you understand?" Her mouth twisted into a sardonic smile, eyes shining with amusement. She released the hag before turning to her aunt and uncle. "Petunia, I'll be needing a ride into London tomorrow. I do hope you're not busy."

Petunia shook her head rapidly, she'll clear her schedule if she has to. "Good." Her devilish niece replied, lips quirked in a pleased smile. What had her life come to? Taking orders and fearing her sisters little girl? This wasn't how she wanted to live.

"You can go get Dudley now." She told her aunt and then pointed at Marge who had collapsed once the magic lifted. "And you can clean yourself up. Its time for dinner." As soon as she finished speaking the three adults were up and going.

Loki continued to watch from the sidelines, humor in his slit pale eyes. His human was most interesting. He slithered out from his hiding place and towards Maeve.

The young girl looked down as her serpent approached, tongue flickering out his mouth. He stared at her expectantly and she nearly laughed at the frustrated hiss that escaped his mouth. She bent down to be face to face with her dear snake.

§Did you need sssomething Loki?§  
She hissed, letting out a laugh at the string of curses that left her friend.

~Up.~  
He all but demanded.

Maeve rolled her eyes, as said long ago, Loki was a spoiled brat. But she wouldn't change him for the world. He was hers and she was his. How its always been and always will be.

~.~  
Later on in the night as everyone settled into bed, Maeve was sat at her desk with the lamp on. Reading was a favorite pass-time for her, she read every chance she got. She could hardly wait for when she entered Hogwarts, imagining all the books they could possibly have.

Perhaps a huge library with an endless selection to choose from? After why have magic when you can't use it for simple pleasurable things? Entering a whole new world, where she could learn to harness her magic, it was exciting.

Tomorrow she'd see part of the magical community when she goes to pick up her supplies. She'd most definitely grab some extra things for herself. There was no doubt in her mind that she wouldn't practice on her own.

Turning off her lamp, she walked to her bed to get some much needed sleep. Loki curled in next to her, absorbing the warmth her body provided. She smiled sleepily, -goodnight Loki.-

~.~  
Maeve woke to the still dark sky, she groaned shifting slightly. Loki hissed in annoyance as he was jostled, she smiled apologetically as she sat up. Groaning as her stuff muscles popped, she glanced at her clock.

"Okay, I'll make a list of things I'll need and want. I do not want to carry around parchment. Its so out of date." She walked towards her desk and grabbed paper and a pen. Sitting down on her spinning chair, she twirled around, thinking. "I should get an owl. They're quite useful. They're like your own personal mailman. Its intriguing."

She made her list and wrote a letter to the Dursleys, she wouldn't be needing a ride. She'll take the bus. Maeve walked to her closet and pulled out faded blue jeans and a black and red checkered flannel and her black converse.

Quickly getting dressed, she nudged Loki awake. He had told her last night he wanted to go, she could never deny him anything. Loki uncoiled before slithering inside his humans sleeve and curling around her arm.

§Ready?§  
She hissed in question. Loki merely nodded his head before falling once more to sleep. She giggled quietly. He was such a lazy little guy.

Maeve grabbed her bag and walked into the kitchen where she left the note behind. Wanting to make sure those insects saw it straight away. After all she didn't want them thinking they had a chance to leave.

She placed the note on the counter and walked out the house from the back door. It was much easier to get by with no witnesses. Walking to the bus stop was quiet and peaceful.

The sun was barely beginning to rise, cool air nipping at her face. She felt Loki tighten around her arm. Glancing down at her watch, she noted that the bus should be arriving in a few minutes.

She tapped her foot quietly against the pavement as she impatiently waited for the bus to arrive. Her watch said it was five minutes late, and she was growing irritated by the second. Finally, just as her patience was burning through the roof, it arrived.

Grumbling hatefully to herself she pulled out her money bag to get the amount to pay. She pulled out a pound, knowing full well she was not going to give a tip. It could've been worse, she could have punished him. He should be grateful.

The bus pulled to a stop in front of her and the driver took his time opening the door, her control was slowly fading as her anger began to emit from her body. When the door opened she nearly growled, oh was she planning on giving this man the curse of a lifetime. She got on, a vicious glare on her face, the man took no notice of her death look and instead smiled fairly greeting her with a dreadfully cheerful good morning.

She paid the fee and walked to the back, the driver had better pray she never sees him again. She wont be showing mercy. There were a few more stops before they reached main London.

Maeve learned that focusing her magic on Latin words made it come out stronger, so as she passed the driver she whispered a little spell she made up. "Timor accedit nox vestra." It was to show your greatest fear when night came. That spell had been her greatest accomplishment.

She smirked as she walked out, green eyes searching for the pub. Leaky cauldron, it should have magic surrounding it. With that thought in mind she closed her eyes and called out for the familiar sense of magic.

Almost instantly, she felt in reach out and wrap itself around her. She smiled as she opened her eyes. It was in the center of two buildings, remaining hidden in the shadows.

As she was heading towards the seeming invisible pub, she saw a large man standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Strangers giving him side glances but not really looking, the made room to walk around him as well. He seemed to be looking for somebody.

He looked quite savage, actually, with long dark hair and beard. Beady little eyes that anxiously looked around. Part giant crossed her mind, she shrugged it off as she, too, walked around him.

Entering the small pub, it instantly grew in size on the inside. The air of magic hit her and she closed her eyes in contentment. She reopened them when she felt someone approaching her.

A tall, bald man with a few missing teeth smiled jovially. He looked like a toothless walnut. "Welcome, I'm Tom. How can I help you?"

She recognized the name from the letter Minerva had sent her. She had claimed the man before would her enter Diagon Alley. So, putting on her most innocent and childish smile she greeted the man.

"Hello, Tom. I'm Maeve and I was hoping you could help me get into Diagon Alley?" She asked, hating how she had to act. But it always got the job home.

The Tom fellow guided her to a brick wall, which she looked dumbly at. Was this man joking? What is a plain wall going to do.

Suddenly he tapped it with, she's assuming his wand. Two up and three left. Interesting.

Her eyes widen as the wall separated, causing an opening to appear. Tom chuckled at the excitement on her face. If she wasn't so in awe she'd have hexed him.

"Well, go on. And have fun on you first Hogwarts experience." She waved goodbye as she walked in. Witches and wizards of all kinds just wandering around, they each felt different. Some dark, some light, and some in between.

"Gringotts first." She whispered to herself. Loki shifted slightly as he peaked his head out from her sleeves. He looked to also be in a state pf wonderment.

After a few minutes of looking, she came upon an intimidating stone building.

Enter stranger,  
But take heed,  
Of what awaits  
The sins of greed,  
For those who take,  
But do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly  
In their turn,  
So if you seek  
Beneath our floors  
A treasure  
That was never yours,  
Thief,  
You have been warned  
Beware  
Of finding  
More than treasure there.

It was a haunting little poem, showed the threat the goblins possessed should they feel threatened. It was fascinating.

She walked in, the first thing she noticed was that the goblins were nearly a head shorter then her, it obviously meant she had to start drinking more milk. Maeve walked up to the first goblin she saw, which happened to be sharpening a sword. The look on its eyes had her lifting an eye brow.

"Pardon me, but I would like to request to see my account manager. I was told I should visit here first." She politely explained, not knowing exactly how these creatures responded to rudeness, she decided to play it safe and be respectful. After all she wouldn't want to insult those managing her bank.

"Name?" The little creature sneered, Maeve tried not to let it bother, she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Maeve Potter." She simply stated, she watched in confusion as the goblins eyes had widen before they trailed up to her forehead where her scar was. Subtly, she hid it behind her bangs.

"We'll have to verify if your truly who you say you are." He spoke in a gravely voice, she idly wondered if others had tried to scam their way in to cause such procedures. Either way she agreed.

The goblin, who identified himself as Griphook led her to the back where she would be taking a blood test. "Griphook," she spoke as they walked. "What type of test does one take to find more of their heritage?" She was curious on who exactly her parents were, of they were like her.

He grunted before answering. "There is an inheritance test, after the blood just ask Slivertooth for the second part." He replied, glancing at her for a moment. "It'll provide the information of all your family tree, distant relatives and who you are heiress to."

-My family tree? I wonder if I have any living relatives.-

Soon they stopped in front of a very large door, its height slightly intimidated her. Griphook knocked firmly and then stepped back and waited.

"Enter." A voice sounding like gravel called from inside. Griphook pushed open the door, he made it look so easy but Maeve knew if she tried she would surely injure herself.

Another goblin showed, sitting behind a beautiful mahogany desk. Large mountains of gold was behind him, she came to realize that goblins loved gold and would flaunt it any chance they got. With that information, she knew exactly how she'd be able to get her way should she need something from them.

"What is it you need, Griphook?" The goblin, who must have been in charge, ask. Said goblin motioned to the small girl beside him. "She is claiming to be Maeve Potter, and has requested the blood test to prove it along with an inheritance."

The head goblin, Silvertooth she remembered Griphook saying, nodded and examined her with calculating eyes. She stared back, refusing to be domineered. Seconds later, he motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of him.

He pulled out a blade and a parchment paper. -What is with parchment with these wizards? Are they that much out of date?- "You will need to cut your palm and spill a few droplets of blood onto the paper, it will reveal if your the real Maeve Potter. And then we will do the inheritance test." He instructed, handing over the gorgeous blade. "Nothing to worry about. After the blood is given the would will heal itself up, you'll hardly feel it." He assured, most likely seeing her hesitancy.

Taking a deep breath, Maeve placed the cool blade to her palm and pushed pressure as she cut it. She winced at the slight discomfort but other than that it hardly hurt. She clenched her hand to make the blood flow faster. A few drops and the paper began to glow a pure white turning brighter and brighter.

Finally the light began to fade and on the paper it showed truth that she was who she claimed. Silvertooth glanced at her paper, shock evident in his face. And it wasn't because of her name, something else caught his attention.

"Next." She said, wanting to see what family she belonged to. Slivertooth nodded, while conjuring another parchment paper and cleaning the remaining blood off the blade. He told her to do the same as before.

Repeating the same action, she noticed how this stung slightly more then the first time. Lightly glowed once more before settling down. Griphook, who had been standing behind her, reached forward and took the blade from her and the towel that lay on the desk.

Paying the goblins no mind, she pulled the paper into her hand and began to read.

Name: Maeve Alarica Potter  
Mother: Lily Jane Potter  
Father: James Charles Potter  
Godfather: Sirius Orion Black  
godmother: Alice Marie Longbottom  
Heiress:  
Potter  
Black  
Gryffindor  
Slytherin-by right of conquest  
Merlin  
Morningstar

Potter Vaults:  
207,910 Galleons, 123,460 Sickles, 22,859 Knuts  
Black Vaults:  
623,732 Galleons, 402,375 Sickles, 8,496 Knuts  
Gryffindor Vaults:  
124,024,014 Galleons, 80,946 Sickles, 12,791 Knuts  
Slytherin Vaults:  
182,112,012 Galleons, 40,692 Sickles, 16,471 Knuts  
Merlin Vaults:  
21,100,395,530 Galleons, 120,462 Sickles, 23,610 Knuts  
Morningstar Vaults:  
583,291,650 Galleons, 120,658 Sickles, 60,334 Knuts

Maeve Alarica Potter  
July 31, 1981  
Magic Affiliation:  
Dark  
Magic blocked:  
Wandless: 40/100  
Wordless: 40/100  
Parseltongue: 35/100  
Potions: 90/100  
Loyalty spells keyed to:  
Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore

Ancient House of Morningstar:  
To Maeve Alarica Potter, I leave everything I have in your possession. My manors, money, and all my Wizengmont seats. I hope you know how proud your parents and I are of you.  
Sincerely, Lucifer Morningstar.

She couldn't hide her shock, much to her displeasure. First she finds she's not one, not two but heiress to six houses with so much money. And then she finds out about the blocks and manipulations placed on her.

Who in the world were these people she was supposed to be loyal to? She hates when anyone meddled in her life, especially when they tried to control her every move as though she were a puppet! She glanced up at Silvertooth thoughtfully, making a decision she handed the paper to him.

"I want those blocks off and loyalty spells gone." She stated firmly at his curious glance. "And would you be able to tell me who this Morningstar person is?" The curiosity had begun to gnaw at her once she saw the unfamiliar name. "Also, would you be so kind as to direct me to my vaults? I'd like to see all that I have."

"I'll call in a healer to remove them and I'd like to request you get that horcrux removed. It'd be extremely dangerous to keep it." He waited for her to agree before continuing. "Griphook could inform you of Mr. Morningstar and show you to your vaults."

Maeve nodded in appreciation. "As soon as the healers have done their best at ridding everything and ensuring my health I'll reward each goblin who has helped me sixteen galleons. I would also appreciate it if you were able to get me a way to have direct access to my money without having to constantly return. If possible." The two goblins in the rooms mouth had dropped. No witch or wizard, no matter how much they helped, had offered them that much. Yes, Maeve Potter would be a valuable client.

Silvertooth had told her about the Platinum gold card gringotts provided for an additional hundred galleons, it was unlimited and she would be receiving the money straight from the bank. She accepted it before she was led out by Griphook, he was taking her to a well guarded room where all the healing was done. He handed her a robe and walked out, leaving her to change. Quickly as possible, she removed her clothing before slipping on the silk like robe.

After folding her clothes and taking Loki out hiding him under her clothes, she walked to the metal bed in the center of the room and laid down. A few minutes later Griphook walked back in with another goblin wearing a nurses jacket. "Ms. Potter this is Axehammer, he will be conducting your healing ritual." He introduced the other goblin who merely grunted.

Maeve got the feeling the angry, little creature despised helping humans. She didn't blame him, some of them were disgusting parasites. "Close your eyes and take deep breaths, this procedure will most likely hurt. Try to stay still." His voice was gruff and raspy.

She nodded and did as told, Axehammer began speaking in a language she didn't quite understand and suddenly she was in pain. She tried to stay still and quiet but she couldn't suppress the bloodcurdling scream and soon she began thrashing. The pain was unbearable, never in her life had she felt like this.

Just when she felt she were to black out, the pain stopped. She was still gasping, trying to fill her lungs with much needed air. Once she was able to gain some of her awareness, she realized she felt much lighter.

The two goblins walked up to her to see if she was alright. Her body was shaking with laughter, she knew or could guess this was how the Dursleys felt when she was in one of her moods. She blinked as she calmed from her laugh attack.

"Ms. Potter?" She recognized Griphooks voice haze like for surrounding her head. 

"I'm fine." She said, even though she felt far from fine. Her body hurt like hell, but she can handle it.

She swung her legs over the bed, groaning at the sore feeling shooting up her back. "We'll let you get dressed." Griphook said walking out with Axehammer.

Maeve shakily got to her feet, and slowly walked to where her clothes were. At least the pain stood for something, not likely to be controlled. She got dressed, pulled her hair into a ponytail and let Loki slide back up into her arm.

She hoped the pain would be nearly gone by the time she left gringotts, she still had shopping to do. She trudged towards the door and into the hallway where Griphook stood waiting for her. "Are you ready to head to your vaults and hear about who Lucifer Morningstar is?" He asked, she nodded even though she was exhausted and felt she'd collapse soon.

"Well Lucifer is a supposed myth, or perhaps people wished him to be a myth. Years after years new generations spoke of him, some with awe and some with fear. After all no self-respected witch or wizard would align themselves with the dark arts." He said the last part with such sarcasm it almost made Maeve laugh, but she was too invested in the story. "He had an affinity for dark magic, much like yourself, yes he could do light, but he was most powerful with dark. And because of that he was feared. The ancient and noble house of Morningstar was fading, Lucifer was the last of his line until he met your parents. James and Lily Potter agreed to let Lucifer blood adopt you to help save the Morningstar house in exchange for your protection. He complied. No one but the goblins and your parents knew what he truly was." Griphook stopped for a dramatic effect and it was working.

He didn't continue until they reached her first vault, the Potter one. "He was a fallen angel." His words repeated themselves in her head, like a broken record. She had the blood of a fallen angel running through her veins. What did that make her? "You are the first of your kind, a witch with angel blood. And not just any angel, one of the four archangels and the fabled King of hell. I pity those who threatened harm upon you, for it was said that Lucifer was the most protective and dangerous of all angels."

That night, after she returned home from shopping, she replayed the words of Griphook over and over in her head again. She looked up what it meant to have angel blood in you and couldn't believe it.

She was a Nephilim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a little different than how I originally wrote it on my wattpad account, but I like it. I was gonna add Peverell since the Potters were descended from that bloodline, but I'll just add it later when I add it in my original one.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't play with the devil, he always cheats..."

Maeve had packed and organized all her things the night before, to anxious to actually get any sleep. She waited impatiently for her relatives to awake so they can leave, she wanted to put as much distance between them as quickly as possible. She dressed in a form fitting pink blouse and washed out jeans, her hair was pulled in a clean ponytail and small feet covered with her white ballet shoes.

Loki was in his new cage, curled up and asleep. She paced around her room, debating if she should just wake them up herself. In the end, she just let them be, they'll wake soon enough.

Around nine, the Dursleys were finally up and ready. Which was good, she didn't want to punish them so early, wanting to save her energy. Besides, the train will leave around eleven, she'd very much not like to be late.

Uncle Vernon hauled her case into the trunk and placed Loki's cage in between Dudley and herself. She cracked a smirk at her squirming cousin, her serpent merely lazily hissed at him.

~We'll be on our way?~

Loki hissed in question. She hummed in response, not seeing the point in replying verbally. Uncle Vernon drove in silence, he usually complained about every little thing he sees, but she guessed he could do that when she's gone.

She twirled her finger around her wand, 11" Holly wood and Phoenix feather, she thought back to what had taken place at Gringotts. There was people attempting to control her, and she was some kind of chosen one. Of course, she wouldn't allow it, but the thought of it occurring was amusing.

Maeve looked out the window, the feeling of her magic coiling around her soothed her nerves. She tapped her fingers gently against her thigh, trying to match the rumbling of the car. Clouds darkened as though it was to rain, she let a smile full her face. Story weather was always enjoyable.

Loki watched his human become lost while staring out the glass pane. Tongue flickering out every now and then catching a taste of her magic. He slid on the large smooth rock placed in his cage.

~What isss the matter, missstresss?~

Maeve didn't answer right away, she instead tried to pull her thoughts together.

§Nothing, my darling. Jussst sssimply wondering how thisss year would turn out for us.§

Loki seemed content with that answer as he laid and rested. His mistress should be fine with whatever she's dealing with. She by far the strongest and smartest human he knew. Granted, Loki didn't know many people.

The trip to Kingscross wasn't very long or eventful. The Dursleys stayed as quiet as possible, they tried hard not to disturb Maeve. Said girl was merely thinking about Hogwarts. The magic school separates from different houses, as told by Hogwarts: a history.

She was lost likely a Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Hopefully not a Gryffindor, she was not brash or headstrong. Preferring to think things through and she had self-preservation.

Vernon pulled up front and unlocked the doors. "We're here." He grunted. Maeve refocused, she nodded stepping out.

"Well, come help me. The sooner I'm in there, the faster you all can leave." She said, all three hurriedly got out. Maeve grabbed Loki's cafe, as the snake would be complaining if someone else were to get grab him.

Dudley got a trolley, while Vernon opened the trunk and got out her case. Placing her things neatly on the trolley, they all walked into the crowded train station. 9 3/4 wouldn't be able to be seen by these parasites, Maeve concluded, Petunia would have to know how, if my mother was a witch.

"Aunt Petunia, you said mother was a witch correct?" She asked, looking at her horse-necked relative. Said woman nodded nervously. "Then obviously you'd know how to get to 9 3/4, right?" Her tone left no room for nonsense.

Petunia nodded, cursing herself for letting this demonic child boss her around. Lily was never this way, always kind and polite. She was glad to be getting rid of her for the rest of the school year. Though, she had half a mind not to repeat her thoughts out loud.

"Well?" Maeve prompted with a raise of her dark brow.

"It's a wall between 9 and 10. Its magic keeps passage out of sight of the muggles," she said that word as though she couldn't believe that was what she and her kind were referred to. "You just walk through and you'll no at Hogwarts express."

The young dark haired witch nodded, pleased with the answers she received much to her aunts relief. She motioned with her hand to lead the way, she had things to do than stand around. Fortunately, her relatives knew this and were quick to follow orders. Such good little pets.

They stopped at a rather unassuming wall, though Maeve knew better, after all magic could deceive anyone. She felt the magic pull around the air, it was pure. Quite nice. She grabbed a hold of her trolley and glanced at her dreadful relatives. "Well, I suppose this is it. I hope you know just because I won't be there doesn't mean you can get away. I own you Vernon Dursley. That pretty little mark on your arm will always lead me to you." She had a vindictive smile on her angelic face.

She shooed them away before walking confidently into the wall. Her already large green eyes widen at the sight before her, the scarlet train was magnificent. Plump pink lips curling into a smile, this was going to lead her to her home, the very place her parents were taught at and practically grew up in.

Pushing forward, she hadn't noticed a large family of redheads enter the magical border, the elder woman looking quite distressed. She carefully made her way onto the train, the steps tricky to see as she pulled her trunk up. Frowning she gave on more harsh tug before stopping and instead scanning the area for someone to help her.

A taller boy her age with platinum blonde hair walked by with two large lackeys. She smirked, time to charm some boys. "Excuse me?" She called out to him in a soft voice, though the weight of her words rang loud.

The boy glanced in her direction, a bored indifference expression on his face. His pale blue eyes widen slightly before he regained composure. "Yes?" He had a soothing voice, pleasing to the ear.

She widened her eyes a little more, throwing in the kicked puppy look she mastered. "We'll, you see, I'm trying to get my things up but there much to heavy for me. I was hoping you'd be of help?" She blinked slowly, fluttering her eyelashes innocently.

His pale skin flushed slightly under the attention of a pretty girl, he straightened up and walked towards her, companions in tow. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He spoke as he bent down and grasped her trunk tightly, hauled it up all while glancing at the sleeping serpent in his cage. He didn't question it, very smart of him. "That's Crabbe and Goyle." He must have seen her eyeing them in curiosity.

She led them to an empty compartment before bothering to introducing herself. Malfoy stuck his hand out, giving her the option of accepting it like a proper gentleman. She smiled sweetly. "I'm Maeve Potter." Her voice had an airy tilt to it.

Malfoy seemed to have a perfect grasp on his mask as he didn't show his shock to much, just a minor widening of his eyes. But it was quite alright, as she is known as the girl who lived. She reckoned she'd be surprised to meet a supposedly famous person as well.

"Would you care to join me here?" She politely asked leaving room to decline. Having already sat down and soft red cushions she peered at him curiously. Malfoy gave a slight quirk of his lips, obviously pleased at being invited inside her compartment.

He nodded his head once. "I'd love to accompany you."

"Your friends are also more than welcome to join us." She reassured him with a nod at his hesitance. With that the four children say in relatively silence. Neither knowing how to break it. Maeve pursed her lips in thought, should they get to know each other? He could be a very valuable asset in her plans.

"Where have you been staying? My father said Dumbledore claimed you were living with muggles, is that true?" He asked as though the very thought of living with muggles was a disgrace. He was right, of course, but that tone of voice would never be allowed with her. Best he learns that now then make a mistake like that again.

"Yes, it's quite true. Though, I hated every moment of it. Muggles act more like animals than people, especially the ones I lived with." She paused and allowed a small smirk upon her lips. "Well, only until I showed them their place. After all, I'm daughter of the noble and ancient house of Potter, we bow down to no one."

Malfoy smirked, his eyes glinting in barely hidden amusement. "Well, as heir to the noble and ancient house of Malfoy, I'd like to extend a hand in an alliance." 

Though she would never admit to anyone, Maeve was impressed. As she thought, Malfoy would make a valuable asset, she'll keep him close. She smiled politely and accepted his hand, feigning a blush as he kissed her knuckles lightly. "I do hope we become friends, after all in times like this, we can use all the allies we can gather."

The blonde nodded, she didn't miss the calculative look in his eyes as he took in her words. Good, she wouldn't want an imbecile by her side, no matter how politically powerful they are. The world is a cruel place, weak minded people will never survive.

Maeve shifted through her trunk, which she kept beside her and Loki who still slept, for her plain school robes. She stood up with a smile. "Excuse me, I'm going to change, you should as well. I'll be back in a moment." She stepped carefully around the things belonging to the lackeys, their names forgotten, and opened the compartment before stepping out.

Upon entering the girls loo, Maeve was hit by the strong smell of lavender and vanilla. She scrunched up her nose in distaste as she walked into an empty stall to change as quickly as possible. The need to get away from the awful, most likely cheap, perfume is what fueled her into moving faster.

She stepped out the stall once she was fully dressed, the tie was a bother to put on so she left it hanging loosely around her neck. There were no rules stating she had to have it on properly, just as long as it was on. Maeve glanced at her reflection, she pulled off her hair tie to braid it out of her face. She left two strands of curls to frame her face.

Once she was done she made her way back to her compartment, where she saw a lanky redhead with a large nose and a face full of freckles. Maeve eyed his clothes, they were clearly hand-me-down. As she got closer she couldn't help but roll her eyes at what he was spitting out his mouth. Obviously this boy couldn't be in anything other than Gryffindor, with his brash and distasteful attitude.

"I don't know why Headmaster Dumbledore allowed the likes of you to enter Hogwarts. The son of a no good death eater!" Honestly this boy had no respect. Malfoy was obviously wealthy and from a respectful family, this ginger clearly couldn't see he had no room to talk.

"Please, Weasley, I wouldn't talk when obviously your parents still can't afford decent clothing. Would you like me to donate some of mine?" Malfoy replied, with a smirk but his eyes held a promise of pain.

Deciding that was enough, Maeve stepped in to make her presence known. "Pardon me, but you're in my way." As a Lady, she had to be polite unless, of course, she was provoked. And the idiot looked like someone who didn't know their limits.

She was proven correctly when he opened his mouth, "Go around, I'm busy as you could see." She refrained from out right growling, the nerve he has to speak to her like that and he doesn't even bother to look at her when speaking. 

"Perhaps, I was a little to kind. What I meant to say was, Get out of my way or I'll make you. I have zero patience or tolerance for pigs who don't know their place." She snarled, toxic green eyes glowing with magic and anger. "And look when a person is talking to you, have you no manners?" 

The redhead turned with a glare that burned out when he made eye contact with the furious raven haired girl. Despite being much shorter, he felt like she was towering over him, he gulped in fear. Though he'd be no brave soon to be Gryffindor if he showed it, so in an act to cover his wounded ego, he puffed his chest. "I don't take orders from little girls." He spat.

This time Maeve let the growl out, this idiotic boy had to go and bury himself even deeper into the hole he dug. Oh, how she'd enjoy punishing him in many different ways. But she couldn't, at least not yet. "I'll. Destroy. You." she punctuated the three words, and she meant them for she was a Potter and she recognized his name from the list of those planning on controlling her. "Now, you should leave before you make things worse."

She shouldered passed him and closed the door in his face. Malfoy watched as she huffed before sitting down, looking just as angry as he felt.She gently rubbed her hands along the scales of her rather beautiful snake. His face grew slightly pink as he recalled how she stood up to Weasley, and the fact that she didn't seem to care about how said Weasley claimed him to be a death eater,

"Honestly, did his parents not teach him manners? And to speak to a lady like that? How dare he?" Despite attempting to calm down, her anger wouldn't simmer. How dare a lowly boy like him think he could speak to her in such a disgusting way. She'd have his head on platter served to his mother who didn't think to discipline him.

Malfoy shrugged elegantly, his face set in a cool, indifferent mask. "He's a Weasley and his mother is most likely a harpy with the way she's always shouting. Father says despite them being pureblood, they bring nothing but disgrace to the other wizards and witches. Mr. Weasley works as head of the misuse of muggle artifacts in the ministry of magic. The man is obsessed with everything muggle. His family is known as bloodtraitors simply for that fact." 

Maeve listened as he spoke, his usual drawl not present as he talked politics. She filed that as important in her mind, it seems she'd have further use of him aside from school. "How could anyone like muggles? Their parasites infesting our air." Though she did realize after her visit to gringotts that muggles did have their use, such as providing fresh magic in some of their children.

Muggleborns, their called. Her mother was one, and she was brightest witch of her age. Unlike Malfoy, Maeve didn't care for blood, as long as you had magic you belonged. The only thing that mattered was magic and how powerful you were. 

Soon the train was pulling to a stop, night had already fallen and the sky was filled with stars. They were told to leave their stuff in their spot that the elves would retrieve them. She whispered to Loki, making sure Malfoy couldn't hear, telling him to wait here Every student from each year filed out, idiots shoving and playing around. Maeve rolled her eyes at the immature dimwits. They were hardly worth her time.

As soon as she stepped foot on the ground, Maeve could feel the burst of magic rushing around them. She looked all around her, for the first time in forever she could feel childish excitement welling inside her. She took a glance at Malfoy and saw similar look of amazement on his face, looks like mask was capable of fully breaking. 

"First years, over here! First years!" Her eyes landed on the shouting man, she remembered him as the giant who stood in front of the leaky cauldron. She walked towards him alongside the other first years.

"He looks sort of savage, don't you think?" Maeve glanced at Malfoy, who was eyeing the halfbreed in distrust. A slim, dark skinned boy agreed, nodding his head. She didn't say anything, even though she also thought the same.

The man led them to the lake which had a row of boats. "Alright, no more than four to a boat!" He instructed. Maeve walked to the nearest one, followed by Malfoy and two others. 

The dark skinned by sat across from her next to a pug faced girl while Malfoy sat beside herself. The girl seemed to be glaring at her, eyeing her unkempt tie. Once they made eye contact, Maeve simply raised a brow, daring her to say something. The girl appeared to at least have some brain cells as she merely turned the other way with a barely covered scoff.

-Petty little thing-, she thought.

"I'm Blaise Zabini." The dark skinned boy introduced himself, holding his hand out with an attractive smirk on his face.

Maeve smiled kindly, this one should be kept as well. He's a dark horse. "Pleasure, I'm Maeve Potter." She took his hand, feigning another blush as he pressed a delicate kiss on her knuckles in the same manner Malfoy did.

"The pleasure is mine." He said, dark eyes glinting as he analyzed her.

"Potter, you say?" The pug faced girl asked with a shrilly sort of voice. She had an air of superiority, as though she assumed she was better than those around her. But Maeve had seen her eyeballing Malfoy since they sat down, most likely hoping to catch his attention.

Unfortunately for her, Maeve had already claimed Malfoy. "Yes, is there a problem?"

"Why on earth are would Malfoy be sitting with a halfblood?" Oh, the poor girl simply didn't know who she was insulting.

"Do tell what's wrong with being a halfblood? I'm dying to know." She sarcastically inquired.

She crackles at something she clearly only thought was amusing. "Our blood is pure, yours is tainted by that mudblood of a mother." Pug face sneered.

Before anyone knew what happened, the girl was thrown off the boat with a loud shriek that captured the other first years and the man's attention. Maeve stayed seated, a look of concern plastered over her face. Anyone who bothered to look close enough could see the malicious amusement in her eyes.

"Oh my, someone help. She fell off the boat!" She shouted, shooting the soaked girl a dark smirk.

"Up you go, lass." The giant lifted her up and placed her on ground, the boats having already stopped at the edge of the lake.

"Thank you for helping her, sir. She was far to clumsy, I warned her to stay seated. She just wouldn't listen. Say, what's your name?" Maeve asked, masking her face with a look of innocence.

"The names Hagrid." He introduced himself, she shot a beaming smile but didn't bother to say her name.

"Well thank you, Mr. Hagrid." She said once more before walking closer to the wet, shivering girl. "Next time, don't bad mouth the dead, especially about my dead relatives or I'll make sure you join them six feet under. Understood?"

She nodded, whimpering pathetically when Maeve chomped her teeth close to her ear.

"Good girl."

Malfoy stood near Zabini waiting for the raven haired girl to return. "You think she pushed her?" He asked.

Zabini took a while to think, Potter was an enigma. He vowed to figure her out. "Most likely, she played the innocent card perfectly. But at least we know to avoid the topic of her family."

They glanced at each other and nodded, agreeing to avoid anything that would cause her to anger. It was only logical. They stopped talking about her when they saw her make her way back to them.

"Hogwarts is beautiful, such a shame that weak minded people are here as well." Maeve stated as she saw the redhead from earlier insulting another person, a girl with bushy hair who seemed to have pointed out the smudge of dirt on his nose. She sighed in disappointment.

"I agree, love, too incompetent for my taste." Blaise eyes the crowd of first years who shuffled around nervously.

Hagrid led them to the huge double doors of Hogwarts. Lifting a large fist, he pounded on it there times. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Maeve's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.  
"The first years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."  
She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Maeve could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right, the rest of the school must already be here, but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on a student in the front that Maeve could see trembling, and on the Weasley's still smudged nose. Maeve shifted impatiently on her feet.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

Maeve glanced around. "How exactly do they sort us into houses?" She asked Malfoy.

"My father said the sorting will be done through some sort of hat. Though, I'm not entirely sure as he refused to give out more information." He replied.

"They're planning to sort us through a hat? Is it enchanted?"

Zabini had been the one to answer. "My mother had said they place this old tattered hat on your head and he shifts through your mind before deciding what house you'll belong in."

Something happened that made several students jump about a foot in the air, several people around them screamed.

"What the --?"

Malfoy gasped. So did the people around them. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance --"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost -- I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

Maeve rolled her eyes at the reaction everyone was having. Magic was real so honestly how could ghost existing be what surprises them?

She stepped forward but just as she was going to answer them, professor

McGonagall returned.

"Move along now," she said sharply. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Maeve got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Malfoy and Zabini behind her, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. 

Maeve looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. She heard someone whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

She quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. Must be the one Malfoy and Zabini spoke about.

The hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing:  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song, Maeve looked around making eye contact with an extremely old man with long pure white hair and a similar beard. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause...  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Maeve noticed redhead twins catcalling, she supposed they must also be Weasleys.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. That was the house she was mostly interested in.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Maeve had noticed that the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy that stood in front of her, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"  
The bushy haired girl she recognized as the one who outed Weasley for the smudge on his nose almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. She snickered as the redhead groaned.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who had been trembling at the doors, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Longbottom. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Longbottom ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

She quietly giggle to herself when Malfoy had been called up as he swaggered forward and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join the table that politely clapped for him.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last-- "Potter, Maeve!"

She rolled her eyes when she stepped forward, as the whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"  
"The Maeve Potter?"

Oh, how she hated this dumb fame.

She sat patiently, looking at the black inside of the hat. She waited.

Hmm," said a small voice in her ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Not a bad mind. Very intelligent. There's talent, and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting.... Cunning and manipulative, I see. There is only one place that can help you sharpen your talents and make you great...  
Better be SLYTHERIN!"

No one made a sound, the silence was deafening. She saw how the old man leaned forward with narrowed eyes. Seems he was expecting something different. -Not today, old man- she thought with a smirk. She made her way towards her house table, Malfoy made space for her and gave her a smirk.

McGonagall went back to calling out names as she started a conversation with Malfoy.

"So you've joined the best house in Hogwarts, you know what this means?"

She raised a brow. "No, what does it mean?"

"Everyone will watching your every move."

"I'm not going to let anyone control me, especially not old Gandalf wannabes." She replied.

Malfoy furrowed his brows confused. "Who's Gandalf?"

"Never mind that, my point is, that doddering old fool will have no say in my life. No one controls a Potter."

Maeve mentally smirks to herself when she sees Weasley get sorted into Gryffindor just as she thought. She and Malfoy stop talking as Zabini walked to be sorted, he sat there for a second before the hat called Slytherin. She, along with the rest of the house, clapped and invited him to sit across from Malfoy.

Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!  
"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Maeve had to stop herself from laughing out loud. "He seemed a bit mad." She sniggered.

Maeve, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at  
the High Table. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.  
It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Maeve's eyes -- and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Maeve's forehead.

Flinching, Maeve gently rubbed at the scar above her right brow.

"You all right, Potter?" Malfoy asked worriedly.

"Nothing," she put her hand down. "I'm fine."

She didn't bothering asking who either of them were, both seemed like bad news.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.  
"Ahem -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.  
"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

What on earth is on the third floor that would warrant death? Was this old man nutters? What was he playing at?

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Maeve noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.  
"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. 

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Maeve was so exhausted that when they finally made to the dungeons, she was ready to drop. They made it to the common room, she tuned out the two older teens as they explained the rules and giving advice. She tried hard to stay standing on her feet.

Finally, did the two oldest let the students to their room to wash up and sleep. Maeve didn't bother to dress into her nightwear, she let Loki out his cage before cuddling him into her side, ignoring his complaints of being trapped for to long. Once Loki stopped hissing both were out like a light switch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a previous chapter it was said that Maeve had gotten the Horcrux removed and it's true, but the matter of her feeling the pain was more due to what she found out in Gringotts about being a Nephilim. Being half angel allows her to feel the corrupted and twisted soul Voldemort would have, thus her flinching and wincing when being in contact with the Quirrell. She'll still have the scar despite the dark magic not being there, since obviously scars don't really disappear after being there for so long.
> 
> Also, if you haven't caught on, I'm basing some of her personality of Klaus Mikaelson from TVD and the Originals because he's the love of my life~


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And she would bow to no one.."

Maeve woke to Loki nudging her awake, she blinked the haze from her eyes and glanced at her snake.

§What isss the matter?§

~You ssshould get ready now so you don't get bothered by your roommatesss.~

Maeve nodded, finding Loki's answer to be acceptable. She slowly removed the blanket and got up, careful not to make any noises as to not wake the others. She quietly opened her trunk and pulled out her uniform and a pair of undergarments, she grabbed her hygiene bag, a towel and headed to the showers.

Humming softly, she turned the water on lukewarm and got her things ready, stripping down she stepped and sighed in content when the water hot her body. Honestly, she could get used to this. She lavished her hair with her favorite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner and her body with a mint scented body wash.

After rinsing thoroughly, Maeve turned the water off and wrapped herself in her fluffy white towel. Still humming, she dried off her hair before wrapping it in a separate towel. She grabbed her toothbrush and mint toothpaste and began brushing her teeth. Followed by her hydrating face soap and cleanser.

Taking her time in rubbing in body lotion before starting to dress herself. She winced a couple of times before finally combing through the knots and tangles, carefully pulling her hair into a French braid. Leaving her tie as the last time, loosely tied around her neck.

Finally done with her morning routine, Maeve stepped out with her things securely in her arms. Her eyes widen in surprised, the others were still asleep? Did they all sleep until the sun came up? She shrugged, their problem. She placed her dirty linen in her laundry basket and started on making her bed. Once done, she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her shoulder bag.

§Will you be accompanying me to classs? Or will you ssstay here?§

~I sssuppossse I ssshould go with you, to keep you out of trouble, of courssse.~

She let out a breathy laugh, shaking her head. She let Loki climb up her arm before curling itself around. Maeve knew Loki had only wanted to come so he could threaten to bite people. Even if she'd never follow through unless her mistress was in a dangerous situation and couldn't protect herself.

Maeve silently opened the door and walked out, she made her way to the common room. She stopped in surprise, she didn't expect anyone else to be downstairs so early, was Malfoy an early riser or was the first day jitters? He faced the fire that was crackling in the furnace, but she could recognize his blonde hair anywhere.

"Malfoy?" The boy seemed to be lost in thought, so she simply say beside him. He'll notice her when he wakes from his daydream.

She sat there patiently, staring out the window. The sun was still down, so the only light in the common room was the burning fire. She turned her head sharply, when Malfoy attempted at nudging her.

"Sorry, I tried calling your name but you were pretty zoned out." She smiled sheepishly.

He shook his head, with a wave of his hand. "Ah, sorry. I was just thinking about our first classes. We get our schedule today, right?"

Maeve blinked slowly, she hadn't been paying attention when the two seventh years were giving out instructions. She was much to tired last night to even care. "I would assume so, I admit I wasn't really awake to hear anything that was said. I apologize."

Malfoy snickered softly, his face settling into a smirk. "That's alright, I wasn't paying much attention either. We should ask Zabini."

"That sounds like our best options." The corner of her mouth lifts slightly, not a full smile. "Well, would you like to join me for an early breakfast?"

"I'd love to." They walked through the portrait guarding the entrance to Slytherin common rooms.

They joked dryly as they continued side by side. They ignored the whispers and unneeded comments from the students that also woke early. The Great Hall was sure to be much louder, it was alright though. Children were bound to not understand that talking about others behind their back was rude, but they'll learn. One way or another.

Malfoy opened the door and allowed Maeve to walk through first, she immediately noticed Dumbledore sitting at the center of the long table. His blue eyes twinkled happily, the old man had secrets, she was sure of it. She was also aware of how the few students at the Slytherin table were observing her, though were trying not to be obvious about it. 

"When do you suppose Zabini will be awake?" she bit into a blueberry muffin, covering her mouth slightly.

"Are you not one of his roommates?" She asked, swallowing. He shook his head, shoving some eggs into him mouth. "I guess we'll just have to wait."

As the sun began to rise, more students began filing into the Great Hall. Including Blaise Zabini and the pug faced girl, Pansy Parkinson, and Malfoy's two lackeys from the train station. As soon as Zabini spotted them he made a beeline towards them. He sat beside Malfoy, Maeve smirked when she saw how Parkinson stayed as far as she could.

"Say Zabini, do you happen to know if we get our schedules today? Malfoy and I weren't mentally present last night during our warm welcoming from the two upper years." Malfoy snorted in an undignified manner, Maeve snickered under her breath.

"Professor Snape was said to be passing them out after breakfast." Zabini responded, a flicker of amusement in his dark eyes as he stared at his two companions.

"The bloke that was glaring at me at last nights welcoming feast? You mean to tell me, I'm stuck with you two wankers and that bloody tosser? I'm going to need a cuppa in order to survive this year." Zabini rolled his eyes with a smirk at her dramatic antics.

"Oi, sod off and pass me a biscuit will you?" Maeve cackled at Malfoy's pouty face, she leaned over and patted his cheek in a teasing way. He pulled away with a huff and crossed his arms.

"No need to be miffed, you wouldn't want to lose the plot, now would you?" Maeve playfully scolded as she nicked some grapes off his plate.

Malfoy scoffed, though there was a quirk of his lips so he wasn't truly upset. "The bangers are good, would you like some?" He offered his plate, she giggled. If he hadn't been offering, she still would have nicked some. 

She took a few and munched quietly as she looked around the now crowded room. Gryffindors were loudly talking, Ravenclaws were speaking among each other, Hufflepuffs were a happy bunch and impossibly chirpy, the Slytherins that around her and at the far end of the table seemed distant and closed off. They gave a dangerous aura that warned people away, Maeve found it intriguing.

" Looks like Professor Snape is handing out the schedules now." Malfoy nudged her, Maeve saw the bloke starting with the older students first. Most likely going down the years, looks like they'll be the last ones.

"He seems dodgy to me, does he not give you a bad vibe?" She asked pointing at the man sitting fidgety next to the empty seat Snape sat in, he had on a strange turban on for some reason.

"He seems the type to be scared of his own shadow, I wonder what subject he teaches." Mused Zabini. Maeve narrowed her eyes at him when they made contact, something dark lurked around him. It gave her a migraine.

Snape finally made it to their area. In his pale hands, he held three sheets of papers. "Zabini--Malfoy-- and Potter." She frowned as he practically sneered her name, laced in venom. 

So a judgmental adult, she thought, always hated those kinds. 

"Thank you." she replied tersely, snatching her schedule from his out stretched hand when it seemed he was not going to simply hand it over like a mature adult.

His dark eyes glared hole into her head but she refused to acknowledge his presence anymore, he obviously wasn't worth her attention. He stiffly walked away, handing out the rest of paper before swiftly walking out the Great Hall. He could fell her calculative green eyes on him, they reminded him of the killing curse, the same shade.

"What was that about?" Zabini questioned, Maeve shook out of her head and glanced at him and Malfoy, who had a worried expression.

"I'm not fully sure, honestly he seemed like he hated me last night and then now but I've never met him before now." She admitted, scanning her schedule.

Slytherin first years timetable:  
Maeve Potter  
|Monday| |Tuesday| |Wednesday| |Thursday| |Friday |  
9:30 |Herbology|Herbology|D.A.D.A | | D.A.D.A| |Potions|   
10:30|with | | | | | | |  
| Ravenclaw| | | | | | |   
_________________________________________________________  
10:45|Charms |D.A.D.A |Potions |Trans- | Potions|  
11:45|with |with |with |figuration | |  
|Ravenclaw|Gryffindor|Gryffindor | | |  
__________________________________________________________  
1:30 |History of |Trans- |Charms |History | D.A.D.A|  
2:30 |Magic with |figuration| |of | |  
|Hufflepuff | | |Magic | |  
__________________________________________________________  
2:30|Transfiguration|Charms|History |Flying | Herbology|  
3:30|with | |of |with | |  
|Hufflepuff | |Magic |Gryffindor | |  
___________________________________________________________  
12:00| | |Astronomy| |Astronomy|  
1:00 | | |with | | |  
| | |Hufflepuff | | |  
____________________________________________________________

"It seems we have Herbology with Ravenclaw first. I truly hope they do try not to overachieve. It would be much to exhausting." Maeve murmured. "We should get going, don't want to get lost."

Malfoy and Zabini stood up along with her, they ignored the curious gaze of their peers. As the self-proclaimed leader, Maeve led the two boys out to the greenhouse behind the castle. They saw plants of all various shapes, sizes, living and non-living.

"Wicked." Malfoy muttered quietly as he observed the plants that were safely out of reach.

A squat little witch with a patched hat over her flyaway hair stepped into view, she was professor Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff house. The three students knew they were quiet early, especially by the look on her round face. She eyed their ties, emerald green, with a wary eye.

Maeve refrained from rolling her eyes, honestly could she be any more obvious of her house prejudice? Slytherin doesn't mean evil and green isn't a warning. The three stood in the back, Malfoy next to her and Zabini at the table beside them.

Soon the other students trickled in, a handsome boy with sandy brown hair and pretty blue eyes stood to the right of Zabini. The Raveclaws on the left and the Slytherins on the right, a clear divide of houses. Maeve sighed inaudibly, when she took over the magic world she was gonna strip away the bloody prejudice.

"Did she really have to eye us like that? Are all teachers going to be against Slytherins?" She questioned Malfoy, who in returned sighed.

The boy next to Zabini surprisingly answered. "Everyone believes Slytherins are dark, considering all the witches and wizards it's produced." He paused, lowering his voice. "Including the darkest wizard of the last fifty years, Voldemort."

"That's rubbish! Being Slytherin means being ambitious with something to prove! Don't they remember that Merlin, the greatest wizard of all time, was a bloody Slytherin? And he wasn't accused of being dark and evil!" She snarled in anger. "Where is the suppose equality that old nutter talked about!?"

The three boys stared at the furious dark haired girl, amazed and impressed. Malfoy regained his bearings first. "What are we to do about it? No one will listen to children."

"Then we make them listen," her green eyes glowed slightly in the fluorescent lighting. "If they want a villain, so be it. I'll show them what Slytherins are capable of, they'll have to listen."

The four drowned out the professor as she lectured of the plants and their uses. Maeve had a fierce frown as she stared the three boys down, challenging them to deny her or oppose her. They did neither.

The blue eyed boy stuck his hand out, with confidence. "Names Theodore Nott, I'd like to offer my loyalty to whatever you do," he smirked. "Milady." The name was only befitting for a woman fighting for her beliefs.

"Maeve Potter."

He pressed a delicate kiss on her pale knuckles before running his thumb across the smooth skin. "Pleasure."

She hadn't had to fake a blush this time around, as a light pink glow spread across her cheeks and nose. She pulled her hand away with a small cough and looked away, promptly ignoring the snickers from Malfoy and Zabini. "Your loyalty will be gratefully appreciated." She turned to her companions(?) friends(?). "Will you be with me or against me?"

The two shared a glance before nodding. "We're with you, of course." Said Malfoy confidently. Zabini nodded with his words. Maeve slightly grinned, she'll show everyone exactly what she and all the the other Slytherins are capable of doing.

"We have a Charms next, right? With the Ravenclaws again?" She asked, she already knew the answer but she was getting them used to the need to always be prepared. She wanted them to not rely on a sheet of paper for a simple question.

Zabini nodded. "Charms is bound to be exciting. I've heard that professor Flitwick is the only one who doesn't discriminate on houses." 

Blaise Zabini had a good head on him, she nodded approvingly. She'll make sure to help him hone his analytical mind. It'd be very useful. "That's how all the teachers should be. They'll soon learn the errors of their way. After all, a war can only be won by all members of the party."

Professor Sprout constantly had an eye on the Slytherins, like she was expecting them to start cursing students and misbehaving. That thought only fueled the anger in Maeve's eyes as she glared at the short woman. She was making her unbelievably angry, with her short-minded head. 

Soon, the Herbology professor was letting them out on account that they write a five page essay on the importance of using the plants in the correct fashion. Honestly, herbology was the equivalent of botany in the muggle world. Maeve and her little group walked out together, staying further away from the other students as they all made their way to the classroom 2E, class 99. A hiss from around her arm had her turning away from her talking companions.

~Missstresss, are we now leaving the weird green room?~

Loki peered curiously at his human with his slit eyes, her green ones staring back at him. They glowed faintly with her thrumming magic that flitted through the air around him. She paid no mind to the students who gazed warily at the serpent or how her group looked at each other with a look of understanding. Understanding what, she did not know.

§Yesss, we will be heading to another classss, though the teacher isss much more competent.§

Several eyes widen at the foreign language she spoke, they all shared a cautious glance. Parseltongue was a very rare language that not many were able to speak, as only direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin. And the most known one was The Dark Lord, which begs the question who exactly was Maeve Potter? Loki bobbed his little head before retreating into the dark sleeves.

"I trust word of my speaking this way will not be spread about?" Though her tone spoke nonchalance, her eyes were harden as though to dare anyone to object. While most Ravenclaws were known for their thirst of knowledge, they also knew the line no to cross just to get answers and going against the short raven haired girl will be something that could cost their lives, they knew that much was true. Slytherins were known for their self-preservation, they knew power when they saw it and power meant safety. Opposing Potter would only mean forfeiting their lives.

An uneasy silence fluttered through the nearly empty corridor, no teacher in sight and no witnesses. Maeve smiled sharply, slightly pointed canines glinting as her toxic eyes glowed maliciously. "Good, wouldn't want any unfortunate accidents on the first day, would we? It'd be a shame for a trip to the infirmary on such a lovely day."

The ominous feeling that surrounded the students and wrapped itself around their cores left them unsettled, especially since the smile that soon followed bear such deceiving innocence. They continued their walk to class at a much subdued pace, the atmosphere much to tense tho bring back the excitement. Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott all shared smiles at each other, they knew following Potter would benefit them greatly. And if she happened to be the next Dark Lady, well, at least she had greatness paved in concrete.

Maeve walked a little in the front, Malfoy and Zabini to her right and left with Nott bringing up the rear. Students in blue and green parted like the red sea and allowed the small group to step through first. Without knowing, Maeve carved a path for herself and others following in her and through that path, she begin the change in the Slytherin hierarchy, p lacing herself at the top of the pecking order. 

Everyone could feel the moment it happened, even without knowing what exactly occurred. Hogwarts Headmaster and it's professors would have no idea of the storm brewing in the form of one Maeve Potter, the girl they left behind in the muggle world. The course of the future had been altered the moment Ms. Potter recognized the self-fulfilling prophecy and ignored it. 

Everyone sat down silently at tables, not even bothering to sit separately as before. And it was thanks to Maeve that it happened. No one but professor Flitwick knew what this mean, the older students will know as well. Despite the fact that Ravenclaw and Slytherin are more lax around each other, the house of snakes preferred not socializing much. The fact that they allowed others from a different house sit beside them was practically unheard of. He knew this meant a big change was coming. 

The tiny professor had them read chapter one through six of The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk. He claimed he wanted them to have a clear understanding of what each spell could do and the negative affects it could have if done incorrectly. He said by tomorrow they would be working on the levitation charm.

The class was quiet as they read, only the sound of pages turning or quills moving as some were also taking notes. Maeve was one of the few who didn't bother taking any as she had a perfect memory and could remember just about anything. They had lunch after this and all she really wanted to do was make a big enough scene to ensure she had everyone's attention and then just go to the library. Hogwarts library had to have been magnificent, so many books to read about all the magic that has been here for centuries, perhaps even longer.

"Malfoy, your father is part of the ministry of magic correct?" She whispered quietly, careful not to alert the professor or anyone else to their conversation. The blonde nodded, with confusion clouding his blue eyes. "Do you think you'll be able to gather any information about what goes on behind closed doors? Anything we should be made aware of before we start putting out plans into motion?" 

The boy pursed his lips in thought, he could always bring up the minister and his incompetence, that always gets father speaking up a storm but what would he say should he get suspicious? He voiced that to the young witch, she would know what to say as she was brilliant. He watched her think as she tapped a small pale finger against her lower lip.

"Well, you are his heir, in order to better prepare you for when you take over the family name, shouldn't he take you along with? To help you get a better feel of what is to come? If you ask him to teach you more of his position, well I reckon he'd be impressed with your maturity level and would feel more comfortable speaking to you about adult matters." She remembered the way he spoke of politics when they were on the train the night before.

Zabini, who had been reading and listening, had to admit Potter had a way with words. It was no wonder she was placed with snakes, no other house would see her potential. He smirked, they wouldn't see what hit them until it was too late. She'd make a great leader, especially with the way she was pulling strings from behind as she was basically manipulating Malfoy into deceiving his father, whom the boy quite literally worshiped, into giving him information. A Dark Lady indeed.

Malfoy let her words sink in, specifically the part where his father would be impressed by the questions he asked with an air of maturity. He could do that, convince his father to speak of work and ask questions as casually as he could. Potter had to be right, he was heir to his family name as the only child of the Malfoy's. He had to know and understand certain things in order to be a great Lord. Surely father would be proud of his desire to learn his role. He nodded with an determine look set on his face.

Maeve smile with barely revealed approval. "Excellent, Malfoy. I'm sure it'll prove to be very useful to you as it would to me."

When professor Flitwick dismissed them with the promise of learning more with hands on activities, Maeve told her group she would meet them at the Great Hall in a few minutes. "I just need to stop by the library to pick up a book with information I need." She waved them off with a reassuring smile that she will be just fine. Goodness, surely they know she didn't need protection from anybody, right?

As she looked for the library, she realized she was lost after a wrong turn. She sighed, resigning herself to just lying on the moving stairs to lead he somewhere. But soon discarded the thought as she heard rambunctious laughter from behind her. She quickly stood up and turned, brows furrowing as she saw two identical twins with flaming red hair. The Weasley twins from the welcoming feast. 

She withheld a sigh, Merlin, she hoped these two had more respect and brains not offend a Lady as their brother did. Well, not wanting for them to notice her as she is most positive the younger Weasley had ran his mouth about her and she was not in the mood to entertain a pair of Gryffindors. She bit back a curse as lady luck was clearly not on her side today.

"Hey, Georgie, check out this ickle little first year." 

"Reckon she's lost, Freddie?"

"Perhaps we should find out,"

"Right you are, after all it is-"

"Our duty as third years to show-"

"Young ones around, right Gred?"

Maeve had received a headache at their cut off speech, were all magical twins like this? Goodness, she'd kill if she found similar twins as these two. Well, at least she knew they were nothing like their brother, which earned them brownie points. "Would you two happen to know where the library is, since you both claimed your duty of offering assistance."

The redhead on the left had a small mole beneath his right eyebrow and the other twin had a tad bit more freckles splattered across the bridge of his nose and cheekbones. George was on the left and Fred was on the right if the way they addressed each other was anything to go buy. She watched as Fred smirked, she got the feeling he was planning something and hopefully nothing that would put her in harms way for their sake.

"First, I'm Fred, this here is George. Second, you are going to close your eyes, if you could tell us who is who once we tell you to open them again we'll offer our help and undying loyalty." He had a look in his eyes, like he fully believed she would fail. Had no one really guessed correctly to warrant such confidence?

Maeve merely shrugged, she knew exactly who was who as she had already identified the difference in their appearances. "Alright, would you like me to turn around as well?" She had already closed her eyes and turned even without their answer. 

"Alright, you may choose. And you only get one chance." George was the one to speak with a teasing grin.

She narrowed her green eyes and smirked, assured of her answer. She pointed to the left first. "That's Fred," she looked to the right, not giving Fred a chance to refute her claim. "And that one is George." Both twins looked shell-shocked, jaws slacked and eyes widen. "Now, I am certain I am correct and I'd appreciate your assistance already."

Not given much choice after losing the challenge, George pulled out an old parchment paper from his pocket and looked around cautiously. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He whispered as he tapped his wand gently upon it . Maeve's eyes widen in amazement as words began forming on the once blank paper.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP"

The voice sounded oddly familiar. "Messrs Prongs would like to know exactly it is you need and how you came upon such a clever map?" She raised a brow at that, modest much?

Fred let out a chuckle. "He always asks that even after we had this map since our first year. Greatest pranksters to ever walk these halls."

"Messrs Padfoot would like to say I told you so to messrs Moony that I had always said we'd be the best."

Maeve leaned forward. "What are your names? Real names and not little nonsense codes, please?"

"Oh, a lady. Hello, love, I am Sirius Black and my friends are James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew." 

She felt herself jolt in shock. "Potter you say? And you are Sirius Black and a Remus Lupin? How strange."

"Pads, you can't just give out our names like that." A voice that hadn't spoken yet said.

"Psh, if a lady asks for your name you must abide."

"How is it that a bloke in an enchanted parchment paper knows more of respect then the bloody twit you have for a brother?" She glanced at the Weasley twins who were strangely quiet during the whole conversation.

The voices in said paper snickered at that. "And who may you be, love?" The voice she associated with as Sirius asked.

She pondered a way to answer that, can she give him her real name? Would it matter? considering they were already dead? "Maeve Potter." She decided to just reveal it, not like it could change anything in her timeline.

There was a brief pause of just silence before James Potter, her late father, spoke. "Did you say Potter?"

She kept her face expressionless as she was quite aware of the Weasley presence. "Yes, I said Potter. You see, I'm the daughter of late James and Lily Potter. I am eleven years old."

"How can this be?" His voice cracked at the question, it must have hurt to realize you had a daughter with a woman you haven't dated yet only to find you never really saw her grow up.

"I apologize as I cannot say much more at the moment. Perhaps we can speak more at another time. Til then I bid you a good day." The voices vanished and only the words remained. "May you please lead me to the library now? I have much to do and I've already wasted ten minutes of my lunch break just speaking to a map."

Her question broke the twins out of their stupor. "Your father is prongs, the greatest prankster to walk these halls along with his friends? And your godfather who betrayed your parents is padfoot?" Fred sounded so out of it Maeve would have been a little concerned if he wasn't wasting her time just standing around.

"Yes, we've been over this. Now--wait, did you say he betrayed my parents?" She thought back to the day she visited Gringotts. Why hadn't she asked more questions in regards to her godfather? Why didn't she ask about why he wasn't in her life, surely the goblins would know as they manage all that goes on with the wizards through the bank. She'd have to write to the Potter's account manager, Silvertooth, and ask for information regarding Sirius Black.

"Yeah, it was made known the night of your attempted murder and then written in the daily prophet for the world to see. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban, our dad says there were rumors of him being sent with no trial." George explained.

Maeve nodded. "Fred, George do me a favor. I will be heading back to my dorm before our next period, do you mind letting Malfoy know I wont be having lunch with him today? That I'll be busy?" She fluttered her eyelashes and pouted her lips. "Great!" She shouted when they nodded dazedly, before turning and running down to the dungeons. She had a letter to write.

'Dear Goblins of Gringotts,   
It has come to my attention that a Sirius Black, current Lord of the ancient and noble house of Black, has been sentenced to Azkaban supposedly with no trial. Now, I want to be clear that I am in no way familiar with the laws of the magical side of the world, but I'm fairly certain that having no trial is very much illegal. Therefore Mr. Black is in need of one lest he rot in prison for allegations that were not proven in a correct manner. I wish for the Potter's account manager, Silvertooth, to set up a meeting with the ministry of magic. As Sirius Black is my godfather and I am Lady Potter, I can formally request for a trial to be done for him. Make sure they understand why I am meeting with them. Also, have it known that if a trial is not set up, this little incident will be all over the papers. I'm sure reporters would love to interview the girl who lived only to find her distraught over the fact that they have wrongly imprisoned her godfather and refused to give him a proper trial to prove his innocence. Thank you. Signed, Maeve Potter.'

~.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the part about the Marauders map speaking to Maeve and the Weasley twins was an idea I got off of from reading another story, I'm not sure who wrote it and I don't exactly recall what the title was as I read it a while back.
> 
> Also a little taste of what's to come soon, Sirius will be meeting is goddaughter very soon~~


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She walked through hell with a smile because she owns her demons."

Maeve walked out of the common room alone as Loki had requested to remain in the dorm, lunch was over and she hadn't eaten a thing. Maybe Malfoy would be willing to help her search for the mysterious kitchen she heard the upper years talking about. Or perhaps Zabini would be more willing. He seemed the daring type. Nott, she wasn't so sure about, she had only met him today.

She recalled her next period being History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs. Hopefully they were more manageable, Ravenclaw was alright once she got them under her thumb. Hufflepuff might be a good house to snatch as well, they were said to be the most loyal.

The halls seemed so much longer than before, she almost just wanted to head back to her dorm and call it a day. But, alas, more knowledge meant more power. The more she knew and understood, the more capable she was of doing magic

She paused in the middle of the hall as she strained her ears, she almost missed the near silent footsteps of someone heading her way. They were so quiet, they couldn't have belonged to a student. Maeve continued walking, stopping for too long would only make her seem suspicious and though she had nothing to hide, it would be too much of a hassle to be interrogated.

"Ms. Potter." She nearly cursed aloud, it had to be the man who glared her down last night and this morning. Honestly, she had no time for this. She couldn't afford being late to any of her classes, so this man better hope he didn't hold her for too long. "Care to explain why you are wandering the halls?"

"Well, it's lunch hour so I stopped by my dorm room to write a letter. Now, I am heading to my next period. I would like to be punctual, if you don't mind, professor." She flashed him her charming smile hoping to delude him of any suspicion.

"Letter to whom?" Maeve wanted to scoff, had this bloke no manners for privacy? As if she would tell him, he had absolutely no valid reason to know. Especially since it contained private information, and he was currently not on her list of trustworthy adults.

"Forgive me, professor, but I do not wish to offer any more information. Surely, you'd understand, privacy is a vital thing in a world full of secrets. Now, I must be going. I wouldn’t want to be late to any classes. It would be something I'd like to keep out of my marks." She smiled, and turned. The look on his face as she uttered those first two sentences would keep her vigilant. 

The bloke had a daunting personality, but she'd break him if necessary. And if he proved to be a formidable opponent, well, she always encouraged a good challenge. She could keep him alive and on a tight leash. Should he turn out to be incompetent, then surely Dumbledore, the greatest wizard since Merlin, could afford to find a decent replacement.   
After all, a capable wizard would not have been incapacitated so easily by a mere child. Granted the child would be her, but one should never underestimate their enemy.

She made it to classroom 4F, the teacher was said to be a ghost who died in his sleep, professor Binns. Hopefully, he could teach her the necessities to get around the wizarding world. She was the first student to arrive and made her way to the back, picking a seat and making sure the table stayed empty for Zabini and Nott. Malfoy would be sitting beside her as he was the first one she met.

A few moments later the door opened and a few more students from both houses walked in. Walking in last were her three companions, making their way towards her when they saw her sitting in the back. From his pocket, Malfoy pulled out a plastic covered sandwich and covered treacle tarts. Her lips quirked up at the offered food.

"Malfoy, you're a godsend. I'll be sure to buy you a gift of your choosing." She couldn't help the groan that fell from her mouth, why hadn't she eaten when it was time? For all her intelligence, she was pretty dumb. The three boys chuckled at the beautiful girl's reaction, they'd never witnessed a lady act so 'improper' as their mothers would call it.

"I'll pick the most outrageous gift, don't worry." Maeve snickered as she finished her sandwich and started on her treacle tart. The class quieted as professor Binns floated in, he had a dull expression as he began to drone on in a flat, toneless voice. 

She really wanted to slam her head on the hard surface of the tabletop, why couldn't they have a teacher that actually taught something useful? Her green eyes trailed to the ceiling, was Dumbledore always this incompetent? He truly couldn't get a more qualified teacher for class, perhaps one that isn't dead? What if the professor wanted to rest, could the Headmaster keep him here against his will? 

"How long do you think it would take to get someone removed?" She asked quietly, Malfoy picked his head up from where it was leaning on his palm and looked at her. Pale blue eyes stared at passive green ones, he bit his lip and thought back to his fathers conversations.

"You'd have to bring the discussion up at a wizengamot meeting, though since you are underage despite being the Lady of your family house, you would need someone to speak for you, a proxy. Someone that would bring up concerns on your behalf. If you could gather enough votes then the majority would rule and whoever it is you want gone would be removed." 

Maeve listened carefully, while thinking of someone to be a step in for her. There was no one she truly trusted yet, no one stood out among the witches and wizards she'd met. Well, from those at Hogwarts. She studied Malfoy, he said his father was working in the ministry and had to have been in the wizengamot since he was from a respected ancient and noble house. Perhaps he'd be willing to step in, after all wouldn't everyone want to jump in and help the 'girl who lived'?

"Malfoy, would you be alright sending a letter to your father on my behalf? I'd very much like to request your father as my step in, if he is willing. Because, regardless of just meeting you, there is none I'd trust more than you." She paused at that, looking him in the eyes. "You'd do well not to betray my graciously gifted trust. Do you think your father would accept?"

The fair haired boy swallowed down the lump in his throat, he had heard the subtly hidden threat in her voice. He wouldn't dare cross her but even thinking of it sent shivers down his spine, the thought of her inciting a confrontation and winning terrified him as much as it excited him. A light pink blush dusted his pale cheeks at his thoughts, he averted eye contact. "I'd be more than willing to send a letter to him for you, and I believe he'd accept wholeheartedly to help you. More so, if I throw in the fact that you are a good friend of mine."

Maeve, for the first time in a while, let a true smile appear on her face. The smile that was reserved for Loki as he was her best friend, Malfoy was definitely a human best friend candidate. She looked away and pulled out a parchment paper to begin writing a formal letter, she'd have to write another to Gringotts, or pay them a visit, to let them know who she chose to be her legal step in for important occasions where attention was needed.

As she had been looking away she missed the stunned look on Malfoy's face from the breathtaking smile she aimed at him. His heart beating erratically, why was his friend so attractive? It wasn't fair. He looked away ignoring the other two as they muffled their snickers. They didn't witness a heart stopping smile so they couldn't judge.

'Dear Malfoy ,   
I would like to request you as my much needed proxy, you see I've just come back to the magical community after being away for far too long. As my proxy, I'd need you to be able to properly speak on my behalf, there will be no unnecessary added information or comments only just what I say. I'd assume you'd like to know why it is that I need and requested you. Well, for one Draco Malfoy, your son, is a friend I have made and he seems to think you are capable and trustworthy. While I have not yet met you in person to pass judgement, I find Draco to be more than acceptable to clear any fleeting thoughts that you might betray me and that wouldn't look too good on your son if you did so. As for the reason, I'm sure from your time at Hogwarts, you would understand my doubts of Dumbledore, the old nutter, not being very capable of hiring competent help. A professor, I'm quite positive you know of, named Mr. Binns doesn't seem likely to teach us anything. Though this is our first day in class, I've come to be an excellent reader of people and I fully believe that professor Binns will not be able to teach us anything we could not learn from a book. What I'd like for you to do is set up a meeting in the wizengamot and gather a few votes to remove the professor and have someone of higher power provide a more adept teacher. Now, if you choose to refuse help then that'd, of course, be fine. Don't be pressured to help. I'll just ask another housemate, I'm sure they'd oblige. I hope you have a good evening, Lord Malfoy. Kind regards, Maeve Potter.'

She neatly folded the letter and handed it to Malfoy, who placed it in his bag with a promise of sending it during dinner. Professor Binns continued droning and didn't seem aware of half the class falling asleep or not paying attention. That wouldn't do for her little group of friends, she wouldn't allow them to fall behind on studies because of an inept teacher. So she nudged Malfoy and had him tell the other two that they would be meeting in the library during their free period to be ahead on studying. They nodded in affirmation.

The next class they had was Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs and professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house, was teaching the subject which would most likely set the Slytherins back. She was as prejudiced as any other self-proclaimed light witch and wizard, Maeve would warn her snakes to be on their best behavior because she had no doubts that the old bat would take points off for just breathing wrong. She wouldn't have someone degrade her snakes for being in a house supposedly classified as dark, it wasn't their fault their main attributes were ambition or cleverness. 

Finally class was dismissed, Maeve rounded up the other first year slytherins and was pleased at how quickly they obeyed, which was good as she really didn't want to punish one of her own, not saying that she wouldn't. "Our next class is Transfiguration which puts us at a disadvantage because despite being an adult, the moody old bat that is our professor would discriminate against our house. I want each one of you to be on your best behavior, don't give her a reason to dock points. Show her we're better than her pathetic lions. Understood?"

They all nodded and with a hum of satisfaction, Maeve turned and led them to their next class. As they reached the class, the students immediately paused and allowed Maeve and her friends in first, the tabby cat sitting upon the desk watched curiously as that happened. She wondered what Potter had done to earn such apparent respect, Minerva quickly assumed that the young girl had used her fame and as such it painted a bad picture in her mind.

(Strange wasn't it? How a woman who once adored the parents of the girl whom she was blatantly showing her dislike.   
Strange indeed.) 

The Hufflepuff students were already seated in the right side of the room, sitting together and leaving the left to the snakes. Maeve narrowed her eyes at the feline who was eyeing them as they went to sit, this obviously wasn't a regular cat because no normal animal had such expressive eyes. So, suspecting much she sent a glance to her snakes with a look advising they stay quiet and with a nod back she turned her attention to the cat that was now looking at her with narrowed vertical slit eyes. The green eyed girl merely raised a brow back.

Minerva knew this child was nothing like her parents, the obvious being she was not a Gryffindor. The second being, she had far darker intent lurking in her beautiful green orbs. Eyes so different from her mothers and so eerily similar to the killing curse. Something was off with that Potter girl, and Minerva was willing to find out what it was. 

The Hufflepuffs gasped in wonder as the cat transformed into the professor, such a severe looking lady with her hair pulled back into a neatly tight bun and her thin pale lips stretched in a line. The old woman looked as though she had never experienced happiness. It wouldn't surprise Maeve if she hadn't, the professor seemed to be wound up so tight. Her eyes landed on a pair of Slytherins who were pulling out parchment and a quill, most likely getting ready to write notes.

Maeve raised a brow as Mcgonagall called them out. "I do hope you'll be paying attention and not fooling about." She firmly said.

"With all due respect, professor, but how are you to get after them when they were merely pulling out writing utensils? Surely, you'd much rather scold those four ladies over in the corner for being much too loud. Or shall we not write what we learn?" The four girls blushed in embarrassment but Maeve paid them no mind as she wasn't going to allow such obtrusive disrespect to go unchallenged. Magical folks had no discreet bone in their bodies with all the obvious dislike they show.

"Pardon me? You ought to mind your manners, young lady, and respect your elders." She had her chin tilted up, a clear sign of trying to express superiority. 

"Respect is earned, madam, and you've done nothing to earn such respect." Maeve then stood up and looked to the two snakes who were watching the exchange. "You two needn't worry about writing notes as professor Mcgonagall clearly doesn't have her priorities straight. If she wishes to disregard students wanting to learn then she clearly," the raven haired girl looked back to the infuriating old biddy. "Needs to find a new position as being a teacher seems unfit for her." She had a smirk on her face as clear as day, challenging the harridan to deny the accusation. There were too many witnesses for her to make an excuse.

Minerva wanted to give her detention for class disruption, but the majority of the Slytherins present have parents on the wizards council and work in the ministry of magic. And they follow Potters lead so clearly that if she asked for one to tell their parents of what occurred in class, they'd have no hesitation in doing so. "Have a seat, Ms. Potter, class is beginning." She'd have to speak to Albus about this, Potter had a look of satisfaction on her face as she sat down. The two snakes gave her appreciative nods which she returned with a pleased grin.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." McGonagall began. Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. The Hufflepuffs murmured among each other, very impressed and couldn't wait to get started.

Maeve watched the badgers' excitement dim as they learned they wouldn't be turning furniture into animals anytime soon. She rolled her eyes at the whining, quite immature. Malfoy and Nott were fixated at the prospect of learning magic and Zabini looked bored.

"You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing." McGonagall had passed out matches and gave them clear instructions on only transforming the matches into needles and nothing more. Maeve hid a smirk as Morag tried to light her match on fire and was scolded by professor Mcgonagall.

By the end of their first lesson, only Maeve had made an improvement to her match. McGonagall had been reluctantly impressed, she had turned her match into a perfectly silver and emerald lining needle with a sharply pointed end. McGonagall showed it to the class and then asked how she had changed the decor as well.

"I just pushed my magic into making the design I desired, intent is what makes the magic powerful after all."

McGonagall gave Slytherins Two points on her account, and then showed how biased she was by giving a Hufflepuff five points for barely any improvement, a slimmer and hardly pointed needle. Maeve growled quietly under her breath, waving off the concerned look from Malfoy. The old hag had better learn not to discriminate quickly or things would get ugly very fast.

Maeve had a free period along with the rest of the Slytherins and she wanted to head to the library with her group to study History of Magic on her own. No one else would be willing to teach her for merely being in Slytherin was considered a bad omen and none wanted to get close. Aside from the two ginger Gryffindors and Ravenclaw house(and they only did it because they didn't want to anger the short fused girl), no other have willingly associated with the snakes.

McGonagall soon dismissed the class with a pile of homework on the subject of the spell they learned. The snakes filed out in an orderly fashion while the Hufflepuffs scattered disorganised. Maeve walked alongside Malfoy as Zabini and Nott talked among themselves behind them.

Just before they reached the library, Maeve stopped them. "I'd like to believe that we are friends and as such I wish for you three to please refer to me as Maeve." She gave them a soft smile that had them short circuiting for a few seconds

Malfoy was the first to snap out of his daze. "You can call me Draco."

The other two muttered their agreement, still too shocked to compose themselves.

Had Maeve always been that ethereal? I knew she was beautiful but a smile had magnified that beauty drastically, thought Blaise.

Is it possible to develop a crush so quickly? Theodore wondered. I may be having feelings for a girl I just met, a stunning girl.

"Well, let's get to learning." She smiled as she walked through the double doors. 

The librarian glared at them when they walked through, eyeing their ties critically. Maeve withheld a sigh, -was everyone prejudice? Everywhere we go, someone is looking at us warily.- She hated it with a burning passion. It's like they were waiting for the next villain to appear. and it was becoming rather irritating. They sat in the far back in a secluded area, where anyone was bound to miss.

"Does it also bother any of you how much everyone glares at us?" Draco wondered, he was pulling a notebook out of his pack along with a quill. Theo sighed, it must be getting to him then, as well.

"It's more annoying and bothersome than anything else." Blaise spoke, before looking at Maeve. "What about you, milady? It seems like everyone is watching you as though you're the next evil Dark Lady." He commented.

Maeve rolled her eyes, a charming smile pulling at her full lips. "Yes, I've noticed them looking at me like I'm a monster. Well, if they want a villain so bad then I'll be delighted to show them exactly how dark I can be." She looked at them with her eyes glowing with malevolence, the manic look sending shivers down their spine. Yet, even then, they also allowed equally dark grins to spread across their faces.

She let out a bubbly giggle that sounded a bit mad, her pale cheeks flushing a rosy color. It felt nice letting loose with people who wouldn't judge her and even go along with her mad plans. Friends, she hadn't any friends before, it was slightly better than having followers-only slightly.

"How do you plan on showing them your dark, well darker, side?" Blaise questioned, with a curious expression.

"Those bloody dolts won't know what hit them when I'm through with them. The foolish witches and wizards that believe they can control me will pay for leaving me with muggles." She glanced at her friends with a fierce look in her eyes. "They need an able leader, because headless chickens need someone to follow and who better than us?"

Slowly, realization dawned upon them and they let themselves smirk. "We'd be in control, no one can stop us. Not Voldemort, not the ministry of magic, and especially not Dumbledore. We'll be unstoppable, we'd rule as we please." She giggled ecstatic. "They'll have no other option but to listen or suffer the consequences."

"You think we can accomplish that?" Theo asked. 

"Oh, we'll accomplish that and so much more." She answered truthfully. "All we have to do is stay on top of our studies and focus on gathering recruits. We need the rest of the Slytherins on our side before they can turn to Voldemort. We already have the first years, they'll join us with a little push." She paused for a moment trying to remember something that was important. "Oh, by the way, don't look Dumbledore in the eyes no matter what. He's very talented in legilimency, able to access one's thoughts and feelings. We'll have to learn Occlumency, in order to protect our minds. It's also useful for clearing our heads from unwanted thoughts."

Draco looked at her impressed, he knew about those because of his father and godfather. They had wanted him to be able to protect himself from those wishing to influence him, he didn't think she'd know about them. Only because she grew up in the muggle world, but she was intelligent so she must have studied and memorized everything.

"I have some books and notes we could go through." He offered, he could ask his mother to owl them to him. They should still be in his room as he hadn't returned them to the family library yet.

"Wonderful, I want you all to find a subject you excel in and top the class. Study all you can and never fall behind. We need to each have a subject we dominate, for example I am pretty good at transfiguration but I'm also decent at charms from the few things I've tried. So figure it out and get back to me, okay?"

"Mine would be potions, I've studied potions since I was younger with the help of my godfather." Draco announced. Maeve nodded at him, accepting his position.

"I know defense against the dark arts mostly because my grandfather taught me, he wanted me to acknowledge the power of the dark arts and how to defend myself from them." Theo admitted, she smiled at him and wrote down both Draco and his strengths and then looked at Blaise.

He sighed. "I mainly know all about ancient runes. I study them in my free time. During my trip to pick up my supplies, I stumbled upon the runes section and became fascinated. So, I've been studying."

Maeve couldn't hide her shock. "That's amazing, really impressive. We have our very own runes nerd. See, we'll be in control in no time." She said with a bright smile.   
Huh, she'd been smiling a lot since she became their friend. 

~.~  
A few hours later, they were making their way towards the Great Hall for dinner. Maeve listened with a smile as her boys joked around. Just as they reached the doors, a shout called out to them. "Potter, wait a moment!"

She turned around and her eyes widened as the ginger twins ran up to her, stopping before they could collide. "Yes?' She tilted her head sideways, giving the impression of a confused puppy. She blinked slowly as the twins froze momentarily.

"Uh, we wanted to ask some questions about what you know about the map." George said, breathless.

"You don't mind do you?" Fred asked with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

Maeve glanced behind her at her confused friends, how was she to answer them? "Perhaps later? Dinner is about to start and I am awaiting a letter from an associate. Do you mind waiting for the answers to whatever questions you have?" She had heard that mail usually came during breakfast and dinner, she really didn't want to miss if the goblins replied to her inquiries.

"Of course-

-we don't mind-

not at all."

They spoke together, finishing each other's sentences. She was really going to hex them if they continued doing that around her, giving her a bad headache. "Never do that again with me, and good. Where shall we meet when we speak?"

"We can meet up before breakfast on the quidditch field, Fred and I enjoy going there early every morning to watch the sun rise." George said with flushed cheeks, freckles standing out.

"Sunrise is always pretty to watch." Fred admitted with a bashful smile.

Maeve watched them with a small smile. "You both wouldn't mind? This seems like a personal thing, we could meet somewhere else. I don't mind."  
Fred shook his head. "It's alright, we don't mind sharing the experience."

Maeve eyed them doubtfully before agreeing and then went their separate ways. "What was that about?" Draco inquired, as they walked in and headed to the Slytherin table.

"Hm? Oh, we bumped into each other earlier and I asked for directions to the library after taking a wrong turn and becoming lost. They said if I could tell them apart then they'll help me. Pulled out a wicked map, which most likely belonged to my father and godfather. They simply want to know if I know anything. I don't, but it'll be funny seeing them search for clues that aren't real." Just as she finished talking, the owls flew in carrying in letters.

A regal looking owl, most likely from Gringotts, flew towards her. "That's a bloody Great horned owl!"Draco shouted in awe and a hint of fear in his tone. Several students shrieked in terror at the owl. She snickered as he landed, perching delicately on her shoulder like royalty.

"You're a very beautiful boy. Have you got a letter for me?" She said quietly, mostly speaking to herself as she untied the note and removed the package he carried. "Thank you." She gently patted down his ruffled feathers and handed him a piece of bacon. He hooted softly. Even as she took her mail the owl hadn't left, she shrugged leaving him be. She opened the letter first.

Lady Potter,   
We have news regarding your request. Just as you asked, we've let minister Fudge know that a trial for Sirius Black is to be held to determine whether or not an innocent man has been wrongly incarcerated. We made sure he understood that if no trial was scheduled that you, Ms. Potter was going to hold an interview with reporters and let everyone know how he let the savior of the wizarding world live among muggles with no idea how she was faring. How you'd reveal that your only living relative was imprisoned with no trial. He spoke with madam bones and has determined the scheduled date for court will be two days from now at twelve forty-five. We already mailed Dumbledore, letting him know you won't be able to attend classes as you'll be at a court trial. I must tell you that he tried to deny you the rights to leave. But as you are a Lady, he cannot physically stop you. I also would like to give you the Great horned owl as a thank you gesture for initiating this partnership. He is for you to name. Have a good evening and we hope to hear from you soon.   
May your vaults overflow with gold, Silvertooth and goblins. 

She folded the paper up and placed it away before looking at her newly gifted owl. "I'll name you Samael, do you like the sound of that? My little prince of darkness." The owl hooted quietly while gently rubbing his small head against her temple. She giggled, scratching his head softly. "Oh, Draco have you sent your father what I've written already?"

He swallowed the food in his mouth, nodding. "Yes, I had my owl deliver it while you were reading your letter, I've also written my mother asking her for the books about occlumency and legilimency along with my notes."

She nodded with a smile, thanking him for his help which he waved off. They finished dinner in silence, Blaise and Theo having gone to their dorms early to put their packages away. She planned on waiting to see what was sent to her when she got to her room or in the morning when she woke to accompany the Weasleys, for now she'd eat. 

As dinner came to an end and the houses retreated to their respective common rooms, Maeve and Draco bid each other goodnight, Samael having flown to the owlery with the other birds. She decided to open the package tomorrow as she was far too exhausted, she did her nightly routine and dressed in her pale blue nightgown and braided her hair before getting in bed smiling at Loki, who curled around her.

She missed her little friend while she was in class, it was lonely and she felt more vulnerable without him by her side. Maeve would ask him tomorrow to stay with her, as she knew with him, she'd never have to watch her back. He'd always protect her, no matter what. 

§Goodnight, Loki.§

~Night, missstresss.~

She closed her eyes and sighed, falling into the soothing embrace of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a thank you to @lalacsulalac for offering to read through my draft and helping to fix any mistakes I may have made. Also thank you to them again for giving me the idea to use proxy instead of step-in, yours sounds so much more professional.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is my first work on ao3 but I also have this published on my Wattpad. I just thought it would be fun to post on other platforms hope you all like this!


End file.
